Her Prince, His Angel
by YoshiMariee
Summary: Cagalli is a princess living a sad fairy tale story. When she meets a knight named Athrun, things start to change for the better for her.
1. Silent Eyes

**Chapter One: Silent Eyes**

"Cagalli! Please hurry, we need to get you dressed for the day!" a maid called.

The 18 year-old girl laid in bed with her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. She finally threw off her blanket and got out of bed. Her night attire dragged on the floor behind her as she made her way towards the door. Time for another day. Cagalli was led by two women to her dressing room where she would be fitted into her clothes. She disappeared behind the curtain and took off her clothes. The corset was tightened around her stomach first and then her first layer of dressing. By the time she was finished, she was wearing a purple satin dress that laced up from her torso. The bottom half of the dress fluffed out and hid her feet beneath it. Cagalli was silent the whole time and was relieved when she was able to put her make-up on alone. Even the simplest parts of the day were made longer because she was princess. All this special treatment was unnecessary.

When Cagalli had finished, she crept out of the room. Further down the hall, she could hear the sound of voices. She had managed to reach her room unnoticed but she was dragged off to breakfast. Cagalli carefully stepped down the marble stone, trying not to fall. Many of the housekeepers bowed as she swept by, along with a few knights. She smiled weakly at them and was soon seated at a long table. Moments later, Kira came in and sat across from her. He smiled kindly and began to eat. Cagalli stared at her plate of food unwillingly. Kira glanced up at her with a worried look.

"Is something wrong, Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"No...nothing at all," she said quietly.

"Then, what would you like to do today?" he asked.

"Well, maybe we could go riding today," Cagalli said.

"Sure. Some of the knights will have to come too," Kira said.

"Oh, nevermind," Cagalli replied disappointedly.

"They aren't that bad, Cagalli. They just want to protect you."

Cagalli pushed her food away and said,"Excuse me."

She quickly stood up and left the dining room. She went back up to her room and shut the door. She went out onto her balcony and leaned onto the rail. All she wanted to do was get away. Escape. She couldn't even take a walk without being followed. She wished for something normal. Then she could do whatever she wanted. Cagalli sighed sadly and watched the horses and the men that rode them. The knights wore a marron long sleeve shirt under a green vest along with black pants. They looked so nobel, heroic. Cagalli turned away and sat on her chair. She didn't ever get much of a chance to be free from her duties. And right on que, she heard a knock on her door and saw her father appear.

"Cagalli? Why aren't you sitting with Kira?" he asked.

"I wanted to be alone," Cagalli said.

"You need to go back down. There are some knights I'd like you to meet."

"They don't need to meet me, father."

"Acutally, I've assigned a knight to you, so you need to see him."

"But, father why?!" Cagalli protested.

"Because I need to make sure your always guarded. I know how you like to wander off."

"But-"

"No buts Cagalli, just hurry and go."

"...Fine..."

Cagalli walked out of the room and went down to the main hall. She stood next to Kira who was looking over the knights curiously. He saw Cagalli and tried to reassure her with a smile. It didn't work. She held a serious expression on her face and crossed her arms. When her father appeared, the hall grew quiet. The king smiled with a welcoming gesture and gave a short speech. All the knights, one by one, stood in front of the three, and bowed before leaving. When the last one stepped up, Cagalli's father put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at the knight to see a blue haired boy with green eyes. He kneeled down in front of Cagalli and lowered his head. Cagalli's eyes opened wider as they fell upon him. He looked about her age and was rather cute. Still, she wasn't too happy about a 24 hour watcher.

"Cagalli, meet Athrun Zala, your knight," the king said.

"Um, nice to meet you," Cagalli said.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said politely with a kiss on her hand.

Cagalli bluehd and looked away. The king smiled and rushed Kira out to leave them without a word. Athrun stood up and smiled at her. Cagalli looked around, realizing they were now alone. She again looked at her knight was was watching her patiently. Cagalli was surprised to have someone so young watching her. His appearance however, hadn't quite affected her enough to make her sit still.

"What do you want to do?" Cagalli asked.

"Whatever you do, I'll follow," Athrun replied.

"Your the only one who's going to stay with me?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli."

"Is there a time when you can leave me?"

"Er, I've been told not to. Only when you sleep."

"So your going to be living here?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, Lady Cagalli."

"I'm ready to go to my room, if that's fine with you?"

Athrun nodded and went after her. Cagalli felt nervous around him. Lady Cagalli was too formal but it was also a way of showing respect. Those that weren't close to her, used Lady in her name. She wanted to tell him to not call her that, but she kept silent. Cagalli opened the door to her room an d expected Athrun to enter, but he decided to stand outside. So respectful. Cagalli left the door cracked open and went to her balcony once more. It was strange knowing someone would always be around. It was as if her father didn't trust her. She didn't know why he was so worried anyway. She played a useless role in the royal family yet she was still hassled. When she did go to important meetings, she always supported her father. The one she had always backed up had given her up. Cagalli tightened her fist at the thought. She deserved to be free. She deserved to live happily.

Cagalli looked over the rail and saw a clearing beneath her and a vine running up the castle wall. It looked strong enough. It wasn't like she was running away. But if she had the chance to be on her own for a little while, she would gladly risk it. Cagalli stepped onto the rail with her dress pulled up and grabbed the vine. She slid down carefully and snuck out to the stables. Riding was always best done alone. She went to a black stallion and placed his gear on. She grabbed the reigns and led him out to the forest where she made her way out not seen.

Cagalli hopped onto him and kicked his side. At last she had been reunited with her old friend, Famous. She didn't know how long it would be until her absence was noticed. Famous took her through the forest gently and came to a spring. Cagalli looked back, not seeing anyone behind her. Could she afford to stay for a few minutes? She shook her head and kept going. It was nice in the forest. The beauty jumped out at her, each time being equally amazing. Her fascination for the natural environment was so deep since she was forced to stay inside for the majority of her life. Cagalli grew tired at the thought. She rode Famous for an hour, pushing those memories to the back of her head.

At last, she decided to return. Athrun had probably figured out by now that she had gone. Cagalli placed her horse into his stall and walked out of the stables. She headed to the vine and was able to pull herself back up with the cracks in the stones. She landed on her feet over the rail and brushed her dress off. She went into her room and saw that it had not been disturbed. So he hadn't noticed. Cagalli slipped off her shoes and sat on the edge of her bed. She sighed and hung her head. She was so unhappy in her perfect world. If only there was someone she could talk to. Someone that could comfort her and make her feel okay. She looked up quickly when she heard the door open. Cagalli cleaned her eyes and hoped he hadn't seen her in her weakest moment.

"Lady Cagalli, where have you been?" Athrun asked seriously.

"I went for a ride, I wanted to be by myself."

"You should have told me," he said with concern.

"...As you can see, I'm fine."

Athrun gazed at her and softened his eyes. "No your not."

"Excuse me?" she said looking at him defensively.

"Why were you crying?" he asked worriedly.

"I wasn't- it doesn't matter..."

"Lady Cagalli-"

"Don't call me that. Please. I'm no lady. Can you just go?"

"...I'll be outside."

Athrun bowed politely and headed for the door. He was about to leave when-

"Wait!" Cagalli called.

"Yes?" he asked, turning back.

"I'm sorry. I...the truth is..."

"Cagalli, its okay. Things are going to be alright," Athrun assured.

"I feel like my father betrayed me by having you here with me. I would much rather be mean to you than nice. That's the kind of person I am. Mostly I have a hard time being kind when I'm hurt. I don't let people in because I'm used to being shut out. I'm just letting you know ahead of time, Athrun."

"Well, I won't try to talk you out of how you feel but I won't back out either. No matter how you treat me, I'm going to always be here. Whether you need me or not," Athrun replied.

"Athrun...no one's ever said that to me. Are you sure you won't leave if I act horrible? That's how I push people away from me..."

"Lady Cagalli, I'm not going anywhere, not unless you truly want me to," Athrun said.

Cagalli looked at him again. Why was he being so nice? So understanding? He smiled at her and then left the room. She was surprised. His words were sweet and seemed genuine. He was already loyal to her and it was only the first day of his job. She wasn't used to being treated that way. The only people she ever trusted were Kira and her father. Why was Athrun trying to support her as more than just a bodyguard? That's what it seemed liked. The times she was appointed a temporary knight, they never spoke to her. Once they were dismissed, she never saw them again. Right now, she felt like Athrun was a good guy. But still, she hardly knew him. People these days pretended to be better than who they actually were. Could Athrun be one of those types?

* * *

Athrun walked outside later that night and looked around. The moon was already high up in the sky with millions of stars to keep it company. The king had excused Athrun from his duties since he and Cagalli, along with Kira, were going to an allied kingdom. Athrun walked out to the garden near the castle and sat on a bench. It was beautiful there. Originally, Athrun was a knight of another one of the king's allying neighbors. He had been in a few wars, trained rising knights, and was planning on retiring from his position as a knight. He had been one of few sent to the Athha's because of his good experience. The royal families were always looking for protection and he had fit that qualification. He never thought he would be responsible for the princess. He had heard from many that she had anger issues or she was a very depressed person. All these negative things. And the very same day, she had managed to run away. It wasn't long, yet he had gotten the first look at her personality when she did that. Maybe she would be some trouble but she didn't seem as bad as everyone made her out to be. She was just a beautiful girl who had gotten caught up in the drama of royalty. It wasn't like it was her fault. She had been honest enough by telling him about her feelings. _I don't let people in because I'm used to being shut out._ How sad...she was alone. Maybe it was his duty to watch her, but he was going to try and be a friend.

30 minutes went by before he got up. And now he would be living in the castle with the royal family. Athrun started walking towards the door when he saw a chariot coming. He stopped and waited. The king came out first and then Kira, both whom went into the castle without looking back. Athrun approached the chariot and then saw Cagalli. She looked weary as she picked up her dress and stepped off. As she did so, her foot slipped and she fell forward. Athrun quickly grabbed her arms and her hands went to his chest. Cagalli gasped and moved away from him with reddened cheeks. Athrun smiled and held his arm out to her. Cagalli looked up at him cluelessly and then placed her hand around it. Athrun led her inside and then took her up to her room. Cagalli bit her lip, trying her best to hold back tears. Athrun looked over at her and noticed the wetness around her eyes. Once they reached the door, Cagalli quickly disappeared behind it and slammed it shut. Athrun stepped back and went to his room. He took off his shoes, socks, and shirt then laid down to rest. It had been one long day. And twice, he had seen tears. What was it that kept upsetting Cagalli so much? This time she had kept him out of what her problem was.


	2. Cherry Waves

**Chapter Two: Cherry Waves**

Cagalli woke up early in the morning and stood up from her bed. She slipped on her silk robe and left her room. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't ever sleep. She wandered down the dark hallway and looked for any signs of light that might appear from under the cracks. No one would be up, at least not on this floor. It was only her room, dressing room, bathroom, Athrun's, and the two maid's rooms. Kira and her father were on the first floor. Cagalli stopped at the stairs, wondering if she should go down or not. She breathed out heavily and went back. As she was walking to her room, she found Athrun's door. The light from a candle flickered at the floor dangerously, daring her to go in. Cagalli felt her hand touch the knob and then she froze. It was funny that she was even considering it. The ruthless Cagalli was looking for company. Cagalli pulled away and went off to her room once more. Was she really interested in being friends just because he said a few nice words? This was the high and mighty Cagalli who was a closed up girl. She already broke her first rule yesterday, never cry. She couldn't do that anymore. Breaking her rules was the biggest mistake she could ever make. She didn't even like being strong all the time. Cagalli lit three candles and went to her dresser. She stared at herself, nearly disgusted. Pitiful. Suddenly she heard a knock and looked at the person.

"Lady Cagalli, your up already?" Athrun asked surprised.

"I am. Sleep isn't easy when your wide awake," Cagalli said.

"Do you want anything? Breakfast? A drink?" he offered.

"No. Why are you up anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep either. Well if there's nothing else you need, I'll go."

Cagalli turned back quickly to the door, but Athrun had gone. Cagalli stood up and went back to her bed. What did she want out of life? For the most part, mayne she didn't have it that bad. Was she just a complainer? Her father was a good person. He wasn't trying to make her miserable by having her escorted. And Kira was the best brother she could ever ask for. So why was she always so sad? Most girl's her age would want omoney and a husband. In fact, she should have been married by now. She was glad that she wasn't yet though. Thanks to her father. Kira had managed to find someone he liked. Her name was Lacus Clyne and she was daughter to Cagalli's father's most trusted friend. Kira probably didn't have marriage on his mind but he did like Lacus. For the time being, Cagalli's father wasn't too interested in having her married off. He had been busy a lot lately.

Cagalli managed to fall asleep for a few more hours before her maids came banging on her door. They pulled her out of bed and rushed her to the bathroom to help her bathe. That was the most degrading part of being a princess, no privacy. After her bath, she was dressed and then pulled downstairs before she could say anything. Athrun followed them, looking just as confused as Cagalli. When she was finally let go of, she was in the presence of her father and brother. Kira smiled and gave her a hug. Her father had a serious look on his face and had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Um...father? What's going on?" Cagalli asked.

"I have some news for you, Cagalli."

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Well, one of our allies are in a war and have called for our help. Kira and I are going to help fight with our men."

"What?! Father no! You can't go! I'm going too!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"No, Cagalli. Its too dangerous, your going to stay here with Athrun."

"But what if something happens over here while your away?!"

"Don't be such a child, Cagalli. Now, we're departing later on today and I don't know how long we'll be gone. Don't be running off while we're away. I don't want to have to come back to find I have no daughter."

Cagalli stared at hime horrified and then at Kira. He looked sad after just hearing them. Cagalli suddenly turned on her heel and run up to her room. She shut the door behind her and fell down on the floor. How could they just be leaving her like that? How could they act so calm about it and not worry? Cagalli tightened her fist into balls and leaned back against her bed. The maids had known. That's why they had rushed her to him. Cagalli hit her hand against the wooden floor. Why? Athrun came into her room and saw her on the floor. He shut the door and kneeled down in front of her. Cagalli looked up at him helplessly.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said.

"Yeah, me too," she mumbled.

"I'm sure they will be fine, Cagalli."

"I don't want anything to happen to Kira. He's got someone waiting for him. And father...I don't know about him."

"Cagalli, he's just trying to protect you."

"I know that," she said hastily.

"...Sorry, maybe I don't know enought about what's going on to comfort you."

"It doesn't matter anyway, Athrun. I can't do anything about it."

"They'll be safe, I've been in a few wars too and the kings or prince's are only used as a last resort unless they want to fight."

"My father is going to want to fight..."

"Cagalli, he's coming back. Believe me okay? Let me help you up."

Athrun took her hand and pulled her up to her feet. Cagalli dropped her head and stared at the floor. They were just leaving her behind like she didn't even mean a thing to them. And Athrun would be babysitting her. But he wasn't that bad. He was the only one who had bothered coming up to comfort her. Athrun could see how hurt she was. Why was she just trying to be strong though? She only wanted to be involved and able to go outside the castle walls. Cagalli then felt Athrun pull her close to him and wrap his arms around her into an embrace. Cagalli's eyes widened at his action. Could he do that? She didn't remember the last time soneone hugged her. Slowly she rose her arms and wrapped them around him. He was so warm. But no, she shouldn't be letting him hold her. But, she didn't want to let go. She had to though. Cagalli stepped away and glanced up into his green eyes. They were so gorgeous. Cagalli managed to smile weakly at him and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"So, thank you," Cagalli said.

"Your welcome," he said back.

"I know I have a bad reputation. Do you think I'm-"

"Your not a bad person. Maybe you shold open up more though. That would be healthy for you," Athrun said.

"...I don't know how to open up..."

"You already started," Athrun said.

"And how's that?" she asked.

"Well, your talking to me right?" he said with a smile.

"I guess but that still doesn't change who I am."

"No one expects you to throw all your feelings out into the world, Cagalli. It takes time, but you can do it."

"...Why do you even care?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I want to," he said simply.

Cagalli turned away and walked over to her couch. But why? She didn't understand people. Everyone had their own mind but mostly, she was treated professionally by those around her. She never got more than that, except from her brother. Kira was always gentle with her and listened. He tried his best to keep her happy. But now he was going to fight. She could handle herself without him. Right? Athrun watched as confusion formed in her eyes as she thought. He walked towards her but stayed far enough. Was he getting too personal with her? That wasn't part of his assignment. All he wa supposed to do was follow her around, never say too much. It was too late for that. He was fascinated by her complicated persona. She was someone who needed comfort. Her father had made it clear that he couldn't get too involved with her. She was destined for an arranged marriage. The only reason she hadn't been given away yet was because her father didn't think she was ready. Athrun would probably leave Cagalli for awhile when her brother and the king left. She would want that wouldn't she? But everything in his mind told him not to go. He was too attracted to her beauty and her hidden heart.

"Cagalli, are you going to want to be alone when they leave?"

"What? Why, are you trying to quit on me?"

"No, its not that," he chuckled. "Since you didn't want a bodyguard in the first place, I thought you'd want some time to be by yourself."

"I don't really want to be alone...so pretend like your not a knight. Just be my guest. Then we can...erm, hangout maybe?"

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"The truth is, I don't have the chance to make friends with anyone. So, I can try with you. If that's alright," Cagalli said.

"No that's...yeah. That's fine," Athrun said.

"Well, now I have to deal with my family leaving me behind."

"Cagalli-"

"Could you get me some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back."

Cagalli stood up and laid down on her bed. She iddn't want to deal with what was happening. She shut her eyes slowly and tried to forget the world around her. Only minutes later, she had fallen asleep. Athrun was downstairs trying to get the food quickly but was forced to wait. When he had her breakfast on a tary, he went up to her room and pushed the door open. He eyed the room and saw her on the bed. He placed the tray on a table and looked at her closer. Sleeping already. Athrun sighed and covered her with a blanket. He flopped over onto her couch and laid ther waiting. Her food was going to get cold. He decided he would stay up for the moment when the soldiers and the king signaled their time of leave. Cagalli would probably break when that happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Cagalli," Athrun called.

"Mmm?" she mumbled semi conscious.

"Your father is about to leave."

Cagalli sat up and jumped out of bed, huurrying out of the room. She had either slept all day or they were leaving early. Cagalli ran outside where she saw them on horses and ready to go. Cagalli yelled their names. Why were they leaving without saying goodbye? Cagalli again called and Kira finally turned back. He pulled his horse out of the group and hopped off. Cagalli stared at him with an angry look that demanded an explanation. Kira felt his stomach tighten and didn't know what to say. He hugged her and forced a smile on his face.

"I didn't think you were going to see us off," he said.

"Why wouldn't I Kira?!" Cagalli demanded.

"You seemed so furious when father told you. I didn't want to put you through anything, Cagalli. I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Where's father?!"

"He's over at the front with the head knights. But, Cagalli-"

Cagalli ran past her brother and started for the front. She shoved through the horses, looking hard for her father. Where was he? When she did see him, she stopped. She wanted to scream at him and make him feel bad. As Cagalli ran for him, she heard the sound of trumpets. Then the horses started moving all around her. They were leaving. Cagalli suddenly felt a grasp on her arm and she was pulled out of the crowd. When she looked back, her father was already out of sight. Kira hugged her once more and got onto his horse again.

"We'll be back, Cagalli. I promise," Kira said.

She stared up at him and watched as his horse raced off to the head of the group. Cagalli's voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't speak. After the last of the soldiers were gone, she didn't move. They were really going to war. And they really left her. With all the knights gone, only a few were still in the kingom. Cagalli sighed and began to go back inside. Athrun had been waiting by the door, watching her. He headed in after her and looked around. The halls were empty and quiet. Cagalli slowly made her way up to her room and closed the door behind her. Athrun went to his room and headed to the balcony. So Cagalli probably would be depressed for a while. Athrun could see in the distance the soldiers disappearing into a group of mountains. What would they do while the kingdom went to war? What could he do to make Cagalli happy? He didn't know her nearly enough to help her. Athrun then saw her walk out onto her own balcony. She gazed out at the distant mountains with a blank stare. Athrun could see every ounce of pain she held. Only a second later, she went back into her room and shut the door. Athrun also went inside.

He left his room and went to Cagalli's door. He held his hand out, ready to knock, but pulled away. He didn't know what to say to her. Athrun walked down to a room and sat down at a table. Now would be the time to fill out his reports of the Athha's kingdom. After twenty minutes, he could hear footsteps. Cagalli appeared at the doorway and looked at him. Athrun was going to speak but she had walked away. Athrun got up and walked after her. She stopped and turned back, with anger building up.

"I hate him," she said coldly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those words echoed so strongly in his head. She sounded like she had meant it too. Athrun never thought that he would hear her say that. It was late in the night by now, rain drops beating against his window. What was Cagalli doing? Was she asleep or as wide awake as he was? By now, it was likely past midnight. Athrun was laying in bed and was staring into the flame of a candle. Athrun sighed and got up. He left his room and walked down the hall. Luckily, the Athha's kingdom wasn't incredibly big so it wouldn't be sighted easily. Athrun had reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard the sound of a door. He glanced back and saw Cagalli in a long night gown with a robe over it. She caught herself walking aimlessly and realized Athrun was up. She stood at the top of the stairs and waited for one of them to speak.

"Trouble sleeping?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah...I've just been thinking a lot," Cagalli replied vaguely.

"I see, well do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Okay, then. I'm going out to the garden," Athrun said.

"What? But its raining, you'll get soaked," Cagalli said.

"Its just drizzling, I'll be fine."

"You might get sick," Cagalli said.

"I don't think i will, I'm healthy."

"But...," Cagalli's voice trailed off and sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Huh? Oh no, you don't have to."

"I can. Do you want me to?"

Cagalli looked at the floor embaressed. She didn't know if she could let him or not. She didn't want to think that she actually did want him to go with her. Athrun could see her hesitating and smiled. He walked back upstairs and as he did so, she watched. He was okay with it? Cagalli then saw him gesture towards her room and went inside. He entered behind her and closed the door. She went to her bed and sat down on it. Athrun looked around and walked to the balcony door. He gazed outside ath the falling water and looked over at Cagalli. She seemed depressed.

"You worried about you father?" Athrun asked.

"No. He wanted to go, it was his choice."

"Still, your his daughter."

"That didn't matter to him..."

"Cagalli you might have gotten in danger if you went."

"I don't care," she said stubbornly.

"If you went, wat would you have done?"

"I would have fought along side my brother."

"They don't let princesses, let alone women, fight."

"Its the only thing I could've done to make myself believe I was helping."

Athrun walked away from the door and sat on a chair. He knew that feeling. He understood it completely. She wanted to go for the very same reasons that he went. He had always gone to war because he wanted to be at his father's side. But when his father died, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. That was when the genderal of the army noticed him and sent him to train other's. So he knew what Cagalli was going through. They were alike in many ways.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter and hope you all liked this chapter. Please keep on reviewing! D 


	3. Alone With You

**Chapter Three: Alone With You**

She heard the sounds the maids made at her door but she still kept them out. Cagalli pulled on a simple, light dress and brushed her hair. She glanced over at the door, listening to the incessant knocks, and rolled her eyes. She sat on her couch with arms crossed and looked outside. After a few minutes, the knocking stopped. Cagalli could hear footsteps and then voices. She again looked at the door and shook her head annoyed. Didn't those women have something else to do beside bother her all morning? Cagalli went out to her balcony and gazed up at the sky. Just a moment's peace. Then she heard the knocking again. Cagalli sighed frustrated and climbed down the balcony. She hurried off to the stables and got into Famous' stall. She sat on a small stool and leaned her head to the side. Everyone was gone now, why was she being bothered still? The only place she could go to for quietness was a horse stall. How proper.

Athrun had realized she wasn't in her room after waiting for an hour. He walked around the castle and then headed outside. He looked around at the possible hideouts and saw the stables. Athrun walked over to them and went in. Further down, he saw Cagalli brushing a black horses coat. He started walking towards her and stood silently a few feet back. She had a placid expression on her face that didn't show any worry. Athrun smiled and walked to the stall door. Cagalli looked at him and froze with a frown. He was too smart. Cagalli put the brush down and exited out of the stall. Well, she should have known they would have figured it out by now.

"I guess you found me," she said.

"Is that your horse?" Athrun asked.

"Yes. His name is Famous," Cagalli replied.

"He looks strong," Athrun said.

"He is," Cagalli smiled.

"Well, now that I've found you, would you care for some breakfast?"

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Nope," he said jokingly. "Of course you do."

"I guess I could do with some food."

"Alright, let's go then."

Cagalli walked out behind him and followed him back to the castle. Athrun made sure she went inside safely and then took her to the dining room. He pulled a chair out for her, which made her blush, and left to get their breakfast. Cagalli sat quietly in the empty room and watched for Athrun. He didn't even get mad at knowing she had left. He didn't really get mad the first time either. She couldn't understand why. It wasn't like she wanted him to, but she would have been reported by now if it was anyone else. Athrun was different. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met. He came back in a few minutes later and placed her tray in front of her. He smiled and sat down across from her at the table.

"So, you always run away?" Athrun asked.

"I don't always," she said.

"Certain occasions?"

"Only when I feel crowded," Cagalli said.

"Then I will probably be having plenty of times to deal with a runaway princess."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

"Why is that?" Athrun asked.

"It just depends on who's around me," she said.

"I see. Then did you leave the past two times because of me?"

"Well...the first time was partly because of you, but mostly my father."

"The second time was because of the women today?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Why don't you just send them away or something?"

"My father gave them orders to do their job and not listen to me if I say something like that."

"That's too bad...Listen, tonight in town, there's this big carnival going on. Do you wanna go?"

"What, like a date?"

"Huh? No, no, just as friends. Friends," he said blushing.

"Okay then. Sounds fun," Cagalli said.

"But you know, today you'll have to do some studying."

"Studying? Why?" she whined.

"Just to keep you busy. You'll be reading a book 300 pages."

"Ugh, great..."

"Would it help if you could go outside and work?" he suggested.

"Really? You would let me?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure then."

* * *

Cagalli stared at the page blankly, not reading it. She leaned against the tree and felt her hair blowing to the side from the wind. She didn't want to do this useless work. Cagalli looked around and saw Athrun near the stables bathing a horse. It suddenly reared up, causing the bucket of water he was holding to splash over his head. Cagalli laughed and watched as he took the horse back to his stall. Athrun reappeared and pushed his hair out of his face while pouting. Cagalli again started laughing as he approached her. He smiled. He didn't mind her laughing, it was the first time he had heard it. Her face seemed to light up too. That was nice. She seemed genuinely happy. Cagalli finally stopped but kept smiling at his wet face. Cagalli stood up with her book and he shook his hair out at her. Cagalli giggled and pushed him away. He continued going after her and then grabbed her arm. He faced her and rubbed his wet head against her cheek. Cagalli busted out laughing and pressed her hands against his chest, trying to get away. He was playing with her. That was something she didn't expect from him. Then, Cagalli fell over a rock and landed on her back. Athrun fell onto her and stopped his face about an inch away from hers. He quickly jumped up while blushing and turned away. Cagalli got up too, also blushing. She heard yelling and saw her maids running towards her. Each grabbed a hand of hers and ran into the castle. She looked back at Athrun before disappearing. He picked up her book that she dropped turned to look at the sky, noticing the sun was starting to go down.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was listening to the women scolding her for being naive. They were talking badly about Athrun and how he could never be good enough because he was just a knight. Cagalli rolled her eyes and was pushed into her dressing room. Cagalli wheeled around furiously and had clean clothes thrown at her. Cagalli sighed and looked at the dress. Wouldn't that carnival be starting pretty soon? She just wanted to hurry up and get out of the castle. Away from all those cruel eyes. Cagalli changed into a simple dark blue dress so that she wouldn't stand out and brushed her hair. He still wanted to take her right? Cagalli went to the door and turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. She pulled harder and then hit it with her hand. They locked her inside. Cagalli rushed to the window but there was no balcony and bushes were directly under. Cagalli went to the door and banged on it.

"Let me out!" she yelled.

"No, Lady Cagalli. Your making to much trouble. You have to stay."

"How am I making trouble?! I didn't do-"

"Your father told us that Athrun can't get too close to you."

"That doesn't mean you have to lock me up!"

"What else could we do? Please forgive us, Lady Cagalli. Now we must leave," she said.

"Wait! No don't leave me here!"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"No! You can't do this!"

"Please miss, don't make this any harder. We'll let you out tomorrow morning, good night."

Cagalli heard the footsteps walking away and then Athrun's voice. Cagalli stood near the door, hearing an arguement start. Athrun raised his tone, sounding angry. Only after a few minutes did the sounds stop. Cagalli sat back on a chair and glared at herself in the mirror. What did they mean he wasn't good enough? It wasn't as if they were going to get married or anything. Even if they did, it wasn't their decidsion. They wouldn't actually keep her in there all night would they? She didn't even have a bed, just a couch. But she was only in there because the lock was on the outside of the door and not on the inside. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out how she was causing trouble. For the first time in a while, she was happy. And then she was being punished for it. Figures. Cagalli slouched over in the chair and shut her eyes.

After thirty minutes, the sun went down completely and only the moon shared light. Minutes continued to leave her as she sat in the chair stifly. Then she heard a light sound. Cagalli opened an eye but saw nothing. She heard the sound again. Cagalli stood up and searched her room for the source. Then she saw a rock hit the window. Cagalli walked over to it and smiled. On the ground stood Athrun looking up. She smiled again and looked for something to climb down with. Nothing. Athrun sighed and went into the bushes. He held his arms out, as if to catch her. Cagalli heard voices nearing and carefully climbed out the window. She held onto the window seal along it and lowered herself as far as she could before letting go. Athrun caught her bridal style and stumbled back. He let her down and then she saw a white horse ready and smiled.

"You shouldn't be encouraging me to break out if your my knight."

"I'm here as your friend, remember?" Athrun reminded.

"Right," Cagalli said.

"Come on then."

Athrun helped her onto the horse and got on in front of her. He grabbed the reigns and kicked the horse hard enough to get it going. Cagalli quickly grabbed his waist tightly so not to fall. When they could no longer see the castle, Athrun slowed the horse to a trot and changed directions. Cagalli loosened her grip on him and couldn't see anything as she glanced around. Cagalli scooted closer behind him and placed her head on his back gently. Athrun felt her against him and smiled. He was starting to see a different kind of Cagalli. She seemed to be letting her guard down more and was less defensive towards him. He was glad that she would open to him, especially since she hadn't fully appreciated him in the beginning. It was too soon to tell but he thought he was starting to develop feelings for her. He knew he enjoyed being around her, even for a little bit. Any way he saw her, she looked at her best. He still knew that it didn't matter. He was her guard and he wasn't supposed to get involved. He knew that. But here he was taking her out. Maybe she didn't even care though. Why would she ever be interested in him? He was no one great. He wasn't a valiant prince. Athrun sighed heavily and ignored those thoughts. He would just have to figure things out later. Tonight he wanted them both to have a good time. Hopefully Cagalli would be able to have the sense of freedom.

"Athrun?" Cagalli said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Is it going to take long to get there?"

"No, we'll be there soon," he replied.

"If they find out I'm gone, you might get in trouble."

"Its not like they can do anything about it."

"Your not worried then?" Cagalli asked.

"Not really, you shouldn't be either."

Cagalli sat up and looked at him seriously. He should be worried. The punishment for kidnapping was death or exile. And since her maids had already betrayed her, if they found out she was gone, they would tell someone. Athrun really didn't care. That was admireable. It was easier to live a happy life if you had nothing to worry about. She wished she could be that way. Then, she wouldn't be such a miserable person. Why didn't it bother Athrun that she had a bad past? If she were him, she definately wouldn't want to hang around with her. So why was he? Cagalli couldn't help but question his motives. Even though he was trying to be her friend, she naturally didn't trust people. It was more of an instinct for her. Cagalli knew that he was starting to get to her too. She was believing that he was a good person and that he wasn't bad company. It was nice knowing that her doubts would be swept away when he was around. She was comfortable around him. But, one day he would be gone. She probably wouldn't see him again. And that was a little disappointing. She felt like she had known him much longer than just a few days. She felt connected to him. That was also very strange to her. The have a connection was exciting. She didn't ever have that with anyone. Athrun was too good to be just a knight. Even though she knew her father would never allow a deep relationship with him, she didn't think that mattered now.

* * *

Mkay I got this chapter out to you guys and I hope you liked it. Read and review please. I wont be able to post til next weekend probably cuz I'm going out of town but hope to get tons of reviews still 


	4. The Silver Moon

**Chapter Four: The Silver Moon**

Cagalli jumped back slightly as she saw the men juggling and playing with fire. Athrun smiled and continued on with her. Next came people on stilts. Innocent laughter came in every direction. The only thing she was nervous about was how crowded and dark it was. There were torches for light, but she was still uneasy. A clown with brightly colored clothing popped out with a tamberine and danced to the music being played by some of the gypsies. Cagalli stopped and watched in amazement. The sound was so beautiful. She hadn't heard anything like that before. When the song ended, Cagalli clapped happily. Athrun waited for her and glanced around. Music and amazing stunts were usually the main attractions in simple small towns. Cagalli came up to him and was ready to see another show. She took a seat, where a flamethrowing show would be performed. Athrun sat next to her and awaited. It started off quietly, two men coming slowly on to the stage. Then they started the fires and began to dance with it. They didn't seem to worry about getting touched with the flames. They were passionate in the dance and it showed. The whole world seemed to go into slow motion as she watched the flame dancers. Unique. She didn't want it to end. When it did, she continued to sit. Athrun stood up and looked down at her.

"Its over now," Athrun said obviously.

"I know."

"You really enjoyed it hm?"

"Yes, I did."

"They're talented."

"Very. Oh look, you can see the fireworks from here."

"Do you want to stay here to watch?"

"Well, how long do you think we've been here?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour," Athrun guessed.

"Already?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"Actually, I'd like to dance."

"Er, dance? I'm not really-"

"I'm sure your fine, come on."

Cagalli stood up and quickly grabbed Athrun's hand. She pulled him along to where the music was being played and smiled at Athrun. His face was red as she came to a stop.

He was blushing. Cagalli put her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. Athrun put his hands on her waist and glanced down at her. Steadily, she led their steps to the rhythm of the music smoothly, not worrying about his awkward movements. After a minute or two he seemed to get a hold of the dancing and loosened up. He hung his head down slightly and could smell the perfume. She had a light kiwi scent to her that was hypnotizing. He wasn't even paying attention to the music around them anymore. The minutes kept going by without either one of them attempting to move away from the other. Cagalli put her head on his shoulder and looked towards the sky. The fireworks were still going but they seemed so far away. She was glad that Athrun had broken her out of the castle and taken her. She was able to be around real people in their best moments. Not people taking and giving orders and not people with no lives.

After a while, Cagalli slowed down and lowered her arms. The music had ended, taking her out of her peaceful state. She then noticed that they had been the only ones dancing still. Everyone else was busy watching the fireworks. Cagalli turned away from Athrun and also began to watch. Suddenly a loud explosion came, knowing them out of the sky. The force, pushed everyone back onto the ground and caused an uproar. Cagalli felt her head hit the ground roughly and groaned. Athrun hurried over to her and lifted her up. Cagalli clutched the back of her head and looked around alertly.

"What was that?" Cagalli asked.

"I think it was a cannonball, we better go."

"Back to the castle?" Cagalli asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid so, I can't let you get hurt anymore than you already are."

Athrun helped her to her feet and carefully led her back to the horse. He placed her on him and sat behind her. He took the reigns and rushed the horse into the forest. Cagalli could feel a horrible throb in her head and could see the world spinning around her. Had she hit her head that hard? Cagalli squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating on staying conscious. Then she could feel herself swaying. Athrun caught her by the side of her arm and watched as her head hung back against his shoulder. A nervous look developed on his face and soon he was kicking the horse to run faster. Athrun shook her slightly, trying to keep her awake. It didn't take as long to get to the castle as it had to get away. Cagalli looked down at him wearily and began to climb off the horse. Athrun helped her and sat her on the bench while undoing the gear. When he finished, he helped her back up. Athrun quietly made his way inside the castle and up to her room. He pushed the door open and laid her down on her bed. Cagalli laid limply and shut her eyes. Athrun took her shoes off and pulled the blanket up over her. He started to walk away when Cagalli grabbed his hand. He turned back to her and looked at her.

"I'm going to get something for your head," Athrun said.

"No that's okay, I just have a headache."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I had a nice time tonight."

"You got hurt, that's not my idea of a nice time."

"Besides that. It was really great."

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled.

"Your going to your room?"

"Yes, do you need anything?"

"Stay here, I don't want to be alone."

"The whole night?"

"If you don't mind," she said.

"I don't," he replied.

"Aren't you hurt too?"

"I'm fine, nothing serious."

"You have a cut on your face," she pointed out.

"Do I? I don't feel it."

"Its right there," she said, touching his cheek.

"Now I feel it," he said wincing.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its alright, hold on."

Athrun pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. Cagalli looked at him and placed her head back against her pillow. The room quickly grew silent as they sat there. Athrun looked at her, trying to see if she needed anything without having to ask any questions. Cagalli laid on her side and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Athrun crossed his arms and looked around. She had such a luxurious life. Riches and beauties, or anything else she wanted, was at her will. But even with all that special treatment, it didn't make her happy. He felt bad for her. Cagalli was like a prisoner in her own royalty, never being able to have a easy day as a teenager. And then the pressure she received from her father and everyone else. She always looked so strong after dealing with them. Except the times when she had cried...

"Cagalli?" Athrun called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Why were you crying the other day when you came back from the ball?"

"...Oh, it wasn't important."

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

"...Some guest at the party drank too much and started to insult me when my father and Kira went to talk to someone. Then when I was leaving, the same one tried to hurt me. No one saw. My father always told me that even if someone does something bad to me, I need to forgive it and not say a thing because those people are our friends. So I didn't tell anyone."

"Cagalli..."

"Its okay now, I didn't have a reason to tell anyone. I came out of it fairly with nothing wrong. Its nothing to care about."

"But it is something to care about," Athrun protested strongly.

Cagalli looked up at him, hearing the pain in his voice. She could see the fury and concern in his eyes. She sat up and sighed. "Athrun, what's wrong? It shouldn't bother you."

"Yes it should, I need to care if I'm your knight."

"You shouldn't care about things that don't concern you."

"Yes I should! Otherwise I would be useless to you."

"Why are you getting mad? If your my kn-"

"Is that all I am to you?! A knight?"

Cagalli watched in shock as Athrun stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut. He was furious. And with her to make it worse. He sounded so worried about her. And what he said. _Is that all I am to you?! A knight?_ Why would he ask that? Cagalli just couldn't believe that he had gotten so worked up over what she said. Why was that? Did he like her as more than as a knight should? Cagalli blushed thinking about it. Oh no, did she like him? Cagalli thought and breathed out heavily. People could be so complicated. She had forgotten that. But Athrun was different. That was something she was positive about. No matter how many prince's she was introduced to, they were no competition. Athrun was a perfect gentleman. She could say she felt like she had known him forever a million times and mean it each time.

* * *

Again, Cagalli found herself lying awake. Her candles were dimmed out lowly, nearly burned out. She climbed out of bed and pulled on her robe. So far, she had been staying up all night thinking of Athrun. She really didn't want him to be mad at her. Cagalli touched the back of her head, noticing a bruise that formed. She walked out of her room and turned down the hall to his room. She stood at the door and could see a light beneath it. Her heart beat quickened nervously as she raised her hand. She knocked quietly and then louder. She waited and heard footsteps. Athrun opened the door to see Cagalli. She looked up at him with a timid expression and smiled. Athrun gazed at her and let her in. She walked over to his bed and faced him.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I just...I don't know," she said weakly.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, there was no reason for it. But, I know I was right. When your being guarded, you need someone that cares enough and is willing to protect you. Its also sad that you aren't allowed to tell anyone about your pain when you really need to. You shoulnd't have to force yourself to hold in everything that's upsetting you."

"Buts its just not that easy for me. I would still only be able to tell you when something happened," Cagalli replied.

"Then tell me," Athrun said.

"Nothing ever happens to me anyway, Athrun. Don't worry about it so much, please. I didn't even expect you to be here still. If I start telling you things about me, its going to make it that much harder when you leave. My father doesn't want-"

"Forget what your father wants or doesn't want. What is it that you want?" Athrun asked.

"What I want?" she questioned aloud.

She didn't know how to say what she wanted. Really, she wanted Athrun to always be there. He paid attention to her. He talked to her as a person and not just some hot-headed princess. Everyone saw her differently than the way he did. She liked that about him. But to actually tell him, that would be too much. She felt his eyes focused on her but sighed frustrated. She was a different person in front of him. She was nervous but also happy because it was him that was so understanding with her. It was hard to explain herself, it always had been. She could say something more simple like,"I want to be happy."

"Okay, that's good. What things make you happy?" Athrun asked.

"Horseback riding, dancing..."

"Anything else?"

_'Don't say it. Don't say it,'_ Cagalli thought.

"You make me happy," Cagalli said.

_'You said it,'_ she thought shocked with herself.

"Oh, well good," he said blushing slightly.

Cagalli nodded and looked down. She stood up from his bed and looked up at him. So it was official then, she did have feelings for him. He didn't say anything about it, so maybe he did or didn't like her. Cagalli rushed out of the room before he could say anything to her and escaped down to her room silently.

* * *

Here goes 4 and I hope it was enjoyable since I think I had too much conversations but oh well. Read and review guys! 


	5. Rush

**Chapter Five: Rush**

Cagalli spent the rest of the month always looking out towards the mountains at sunrise and at sunset. One of those days she would see an army coming back to the castle. But the longer they took, the more worried she became. Athrun did a good job of comforting her and keeping her preoccupied. Despite the maids, she was happy with her time she had with him. Now she stood on her balcony, watching the sun climb up and headed inside slowly. They were okay. They had to be, Athrun kept telling her that and Kira promised they would come back. He always kept his promises. This time shouldn't be any different.

She left her room and went down the hall to go downstairs. She went into the dining hall where she saw Athrun already seated. He stood up when she walked in and sat when she sat. She stared down at the plate of food in front of her and picked at it. Athrun watched her tensely, sensing something was wrong. Her face was emotionless and everything about her seemed stiff. After fifteen minutes, Cagalli pushed away the plate and left the room. She walked past the disapproving maids and went outside. Athrun followed her and waited for her to say or do something. Athrun stood next to her and glanced over at her.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

"Cagalli, come on."

"...I'm just worried about Kira and my father."

"Well, that's nothing to be surprised about. They're probably fine."

"They've been gone a long time," Cagalli said.

"Well, wars dont happen over a couple of days. They're long processes."

"What if they got hurt?" she asked.

"Someone would have brought them back. Just don't worry, Cagalli. They're going to come home, trust me."

Cagalli kept her eyes on the ground and nodded. She turned from him and started to walk away. Athrun hurried after her and grabbed her hand. Cagalli stopped and faced him surprised. He had a concerned look in his eyes that made her smile. She liked him being so caring towards her. Cagalli lightly squeezed his hand and began to walk once more. Athrun saw that she was still keeping his hand in hers. Cagalli was heading towards the stables now, ready to ride. She let him go and went to Famous' stall. She put his gear on while Athrun put the gear on his white horse. Cagalli glanced over at him curiously and took Famous out.

"What's his name?" Cagalli asked.

"Savior," he replied.

"That's a pretty name," Cagalli complimented.

"Why did you name him Famous?"

"Because a king gave him to me as a gift."

"A gift? That's nice," he said.

"I suppose, he was probably just trying to win my dad over as an ally."

"So your used to really expensive presents?"

"I don't know, that's how it seems to people," Cagalli said. "I can't just turn away gifts though because that would be rude."

Athrun got onto Savior and followed Cagalli. Could he ever be as impressionable as rich kings with their extrordinary gifts? Cagalli wasn't materialistic though, she didn't care about those kind of things. He didn't need to try and win her over did he? Athrun kicked Savior so he was walking alongside Famous and looked over at Cagalli. She smiled and guided them out from the castle. She didn't want to have to see the maids checking on them every minute. Pure silence surrounded them. She loved that. She could always forget everything that bothered her. Always. They rode for a while longer before Cagalli started to turn back. Athrun pulled his horse in front of Cagalli's and stopped to look at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Follow me, I wanna show you something."

"What?" she asked.

"Just follow me," Athrun said.

Before she could say anything, Athrun raced off. Cagalli kicked Famous numerous times to get him to run and catch up. She was led into the forest and dodged trees carefully. She slowed when she saw Athrun. They headed down a steep hill and neared the sound of rushing water. A waterfall came out from a mountain and went down into a body of crystal clear water. A rainbow had formed out of the waterfall, making the scenery more alive. Cagalli got off of Famous and tied him up on a thick branch. Cagalli walked over to the edge of the water and kneeled down. Athrun walked over to her and gazed at the waterfall. Cagalli stood and smiled.

"This place is really pretty," Cagalli said.

"Yeah it is, I found it while I was coming to your castle."

Athrun went to Savior and took out a blanket. He laid it over a area of lush grass near the water and offered it to Cagalli. She went over to it and sat down. This peaceful surrounding placed her in another world that seemed like heaven. Athrun pet his horse on the side of his head gently and led him to a calmer part of the water to drink. Cagalli waited and watched. After a few minutes, he tied Savior to the tree once more. He went over to her and sat down on the blanket. She had her eyes on the rainbow, impressed by its beauty. She couldn't look away. Athrun also started to stare at it, though not as inspired.

Instead, he began thinking about a month ago. _You make me happy._ It had surprised him to hear her say that. Did she mean it as just a friend or romantically? He hadn't known, that's why he didn't say anything about his feelings. The truth was, he liked Cagalli. He had started the moment he saw her and now he felt stronger about those feelings. He couldn't tell her though. He wasn't even supposed to be having close encounters with her. He wasn't supposed to have anything. Her father had made that too clear. Still, he knew he wasn't doing anything bad. He couldn't leave her alone either way. No one could look down on him for always being around her since it was his job. And regardless of being scowled, he didn't care. It didn't matter to him about what anyone thought. Anyone except Cagalli of course. Athrun was suddenly yanked out of his thoughts when he saw Cagalli stand up. She headed towards the water again and looked back at him. Athrun continued to stay seated as he gazed after her. Cagalli leaned over the land slightly and placed her hand through the rainbow.

"This really is beautiful," Cagalli said.

Athrun smiled and finally got up. He went and stood at her side. She then directed her hand to the waterfall, not giving him much attention yet. She slid her foot onto the edge of the grass, going forward a bit more. Athrun watched, questioning what she was going to do. He stepped forward too, feeling water splash onto his face. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye with a scheming look. Athrun opened his mouth to speak when he felt himself being thrown into the water. Cagalli jumped back and grinned widely. Athrun emerged, still feeling water beat down on him heavily. She laughed at him and pulled her socks and shoes off while he swam to shore. As he pulled himself to land, Cagalli flung herself at him, causing him to fall back and then both went underwater. Cagalli opened her eyes to see his still closed. She had her arms wrapped under his arms loosely and clung onto him. She let go and kicked her way up to the surface. When she came to it, she let out a gasp and brought in fresh air to her lungs. Athrun came up quickly, with his hair in his eyes. He brushed it away and sighed when he heard Cagalli giggling.

"That was fun," she said.

"If you say so," he coughed.

"What, you don't think so?"

"I'm soaked and so are you," he pointed out.

"That's okay, we can get back to the castle soon enough."

"Well alright, it was your idea anyway."

"This is nice," Cagalli replied while observing the waterfall.

"Not nice neough to keep me in this cold water. I'm getting out."

"Hey, your supposed to be anywhere I am!" Cagalli protested.

"Not unless you get me wet, which you did. So I'm getting out."

Athrun swam back to land and climbed up, dripping wet. Cagalli also got out of the water and picked up the bottom of her drenched dress. Athrun took off his vest and shook out as much water as he could. He rollled up the sleeves to his shirt and held the vest in his hand. Cagalli put her socks and shoes back on before untying Famous. When she climbed onto him, Athrun gave her the blanket. She smiled and threw it around herself. He got onto Savior and started off on the journey back to the castle. Cagalli came behind him, making sure to stay close. It took them a bit longer to get out of the forest but they made it and gained speed yet again.

When they did make it to the castle, Athrun helped Cagalli off her horse. Athrun was going to rush her inside when he heard the sound of horses. Cagalli and him both turned around to see a chariot being pulled by two dark brown horses. They stopped and a girl came out. She had long pink hair and wore a white dress that came off her shoulders. When she saw Cagalli she tsked her playfully and smiled. The girl went to Cagalli and hugged her tightly, suddenly acting a bit more serious than moments ago. Athrun took the two horses, leaving the girls to talk. Cagalli went up to her dressing room to change, waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry about your father and Kira going to war..."

"Its okay, Lacus. I'm glad you came."

"I thought you needed some company but its clear that you've already got some," Lacus teased.

"Who? Athrun?" Cagalli asked, thankful Lacus couldn't see her blushing.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act so innocent," she smiled.

Cagalli appeared in a red dress and sat with her friend who continued to smile, making her blush again. "So you do like him?"

"Yes...but I can't," Cagalli said softly.

"Why not?" Lacus asked.

"Because my father would never allow it."

"I'm sure he'd understand if you told him, Cagalli."

"No he wouldn't. He plans on having me married to some rich prince."

"So Athrun's your bodyguard?"

"Yes, my father would send him away for sure."

"What a romantic story!" Lacus exclaimed sweetly.

"Hey! Not that romantic if he has to leave!"

"Your right, I'm sorry. But its so cute," Lacus replied.

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"Invite him with you to the ball as your date," she suggested.

"What ball?" Cagalli asked.

"The one your going to at my place," Lacus grinned.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, it starts at 7:00 p.m.. I'll send a chariot for you."

"Oh, alright."

"So you plan on bringing Mr. Athrun?"

"If he wants to go," she said.

"He doesn't have a choice."

"I can't force him," laughed Cagalli.

"Isn't he your knight?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then he has to come. And why wouldn't he want to? He probably likes you," Lacus said nudging her.

"You don't know that," Cagalli blushed.

"Have you looked at yourself lately? Your gorgeous. And correct me if I'm wrong, but both of you were soaked when coming back from a secret party. You don't do that with just _anyone._"

Cagalli smiled and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Trust me, I can tell you two have something. I can see it in your eyes."

"I hope so," Cagalli said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon. I promised I would hurry back to help set up. Don't forget 'kay?"

Cagalli nodded and smiled. She walked Lacus out to her chariot and watched her leave. Cagalli walked back inside and saw Athrun coming down the stairs while buttoning a new black vest. Cagalli smiled and waited as he approached her. Her heartbeat quickened as she formed the nervous words in her head. She smiled again. "Do you want to come to a ball with me?"

"A ball?" he asked.

"Yes...as my date."

"Is that a good idea? I mean, I am your bodyguard."

"Oh...so you don't want to?" she asked disappointedly.

"Its not-"

"Its okay," she said walking away.

"Wait," he said pulling her around. "I want to go with you, but I don't have anything nice to wear."

"That's okay, we'll find something."

* * *

mkay I almost didn't make the deadline, but i got this chapter to you. hope you liked! read and review as usual 


	6. Ballroom Romances

**Chapter Six: Ballroom Romances**

Athrun felt awkward as the taylor measured him. He held his arms out so she could measure them and then moved down to his legs. Cagalli walked into the room and saw his cheeks red. She giggled and sat down to watch. Athrun noticed her and averted his gaze quickly. The women moved away and went over to Cagalli who whispered something in her ear. The taylor smiled and left the room. Athrun lowered himself from the stool, still embaressed that he had to go through with that. The lady entered again with something in her arms and yanked Athrun behind the curtain. She heard him yelp and scrambled out with his shirt half off. The taylor frowned and came out with arms crossed. Athrun pulled his shirt down and saw Cagalli with an amused look, making him growl.

"Er, Athrun, she's trying to fit you," Cagalli said.

"I-I can dress myself," he stammered.

"Okay, can you give him his clothes please?"

The taylor smiled and threw them at him carelessly. Cagalli pushed him behind the curtain and turned to the women. She bowed to her politely and left without a word. Cagalli sat back down and waited for Athrun to change. She could hear him complaining to himself and giggled quietly. Athrun suddenly became quiet and walked out. He had on a pair of maroon slacks with a white collared shirt and a maroon overcoat. Cagalli stood up and smiled. She walked over to him and touched the lining of his coat and then flattened his collar neatly. It looked good on him. She wasn't sure since she had the taylor fix it up at last minute.

"Its perfect," Cagalli replied."But I'm glad she took your measurements anyway."

"Hey, so she violated me for no reason?!"

"It wasn't violating you, Athrun. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not a baby," he pouted.

"You can change out of this for now, you won't need it for a couple of hours," Cagalli replied.

"Is that lady going to try and help me undress too?"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and laughed. She walked out of the room and headed to her's. She had the perfect dress that she planned on wearing tonight. Her taylor had been working on it for her for nearly a month. Luckily, it was ready. The time was nearing before the ball would start and as every minute passed, she grew more anxious. She was just nervous about being with Athrun at such a fancy scene. She hoped no one would treat him rudely. People liked to behave that way. Cagalli looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked over to her side and saw the dress hanging up in the corner. Her heart thudded against her chest excitedly. Athrun showed himself at the door and knocked. She looked at him and smiled. He didn't see her dress as he entered the room and sat down in her chair. She brushed her hair and stared into her golden eyes. Athrun watched as she beautified herself with make-up and jewelry. The layers of make-up were put on so carefully, like a ritual. It was as if even the slightest mistake could ruin everything. When she put the last of her products down, she turned to him and smiled. She was fascinating.

* * *

Cagalli glanced nervously outside the window when she realized she was running late. Athrun stood outside by the large double doors and watched as a chariot pulled up. Lacus came out of it and walked up to him, impressed by his look. She clapped softly with a smile and went inside. She headed up the stairs and knocked on Cagalli's door. A maid opened it and let her inside. Cagalli was barely having her corset tied when she peeked out. Lacus tapped her foot and smiled at her patiently. Cagalli frowned, cursing herself for slowing everyone down.

"Lacus, you and Athrun should go on. I can't have you late to your own party."

"He can stay here to wait for you."

"No, tell him I want him to go iwth you. I'll try to hurry," Cagalli said.

"Are you sure?" Lacus hesitated.

"Of course, go on."

Lacus smiled again and went downstairs. She found Athrun still standing outside and tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her confused and then went on with her once seeing the look she had, calm and sweet. When they rode off, Athrun looked back and saw a shadow at Cagalli's window. It was strange leaving her behind even though he knew she was coming later. They rode in silence for what seemed like an hour before reaching the kingdom. Athrun gazed out his window and stared at it. Lacus climbed out of the chariot with a knight at her side. Athrun came out next and went after her into the castle. He wasn't too surprised at how big it was, he had seen many kingdoms. Lacus stopped and turned to him with a friendly smile.

"There's just a few more preparations I need to make. Can you wait in the ballroom?"

"Sure, is Cagalli coming soon?"

Lacus smiled. "Don't worry, she won't take too long."

Athrun watched as she walked away and then entered the next room. It was enormous and had bright lights shining in every direction. Guests were pouring in from a pair of opposite doors eloquently, arm in arm. Athrun stood near the wall and saw a flight of stairs opening to a second floor. A balcony stretched over onto each wall with a door at the end. It took thirty minutes before he saw Lacus coming down those stairs. The guests turned and clapped at her sight. She made a welcome speech and invited everyone to start dancing when the music started. Athrun walked over to her, seeing as she was the only familiar face he spotted. She smiled warmly and hugged him.

"Its good that you came, Cagalli is probably grateful for that."

"I haven't been to a lot of these events, usually I stay in my room."

"Well its about time that you get out of your shell then."

"I suppose," Athrun said half heartedly.

"You were expecting to come with Cagalli?"

"You could say that."

"She's so silly, always late," Lacus giggled.

Athrun smiled and imagined Cagalli examining herself relentlessly in her mirror. Most likely trying to find flaws so she could perfect herself even more. He didn't know how that was even possible though, he never saw anything wrong with her. So how was it that she did? Lacus glanced over at him, seeing the thoughtful expression. She smiled to herself and watched her guest move rhythmically. She knew that look, the look when you finally fall in love.

Meanwhile, Cagalli was still being pushed into her dress. She felt her stomach being tightened into the corset even more. The second layer of her dress was carefully pulled over her head and down to her ankles. The petticoat made it fluff out from her waist down and did the same with the other layers that were pulled over it. Cagalli slipped on her heels and went over to the mirror. She was in a midnight blue strapless dress that pulled tightly around her back. The bottom half was made of silk and had diamonds encrested into it. A diamond necklace was placed around her and she was given diamond earrings. Cagalli reapplied her make-up and looked outside at the night sky. She was really late now. Cagalli stood at the window for a few more minutes before seeing a chariot coming up. She pulled a thin silk scarf over her shoulders and proceeded downstairs alone. She headed outside where a man helped her into the chariot and then climbed up front to go to the Clyne's kingdom.

Cagalli played with her hands nervously as they left. Athrun hadn't ever seen her this nice. Had he? Hopefully he would like what she had on. And hopefully Lacus wouldn't be too upset that she had a late start. But if anything, she should be used to having to wait for her. Cagalli always caused extra delays to balls, seeing as she never wanted to go. Mostly because the events were for her father's sake and not for enjoyment. Parties were for introductions and impressions. But since Lacus was hosting the party, she was sure she would have a good time. She felt a stab of guilt though. How were her father and brother doing? Would they be relaxing that night like she planned on? Cagalli repeated Athrun's encouraging words and left behind her worries. This was her first party without Kira or her father and she intended on being happy.

Cagalli had her head pressed against the door when she saw the castle in her sight. She sat up quickly and waited as the driver opened it. Cagalli smiled and stepped out onto the grovel. She looked up towards the door and headed inside. Cagalli could hear the sound of music and different voices. She turned down a long hallway and made her way up some stairs. There were two doors opened widely, letting a burst of sounds swarm her. Cagalli walked through the doors and saw people dancing on the floor below. Cagalli ran her hand along the white painted rail and stood at the top of the stairs. Athrun was at the bottom with his back to her and was gazing at the musicians. Then he noticed glances being passed in his direction but he knew they weren't on him. He didn't care much until he saw Lacus smiling. Athrun turned around and froze as he watched Cagalli making her way down. She lifted off the stairs her dress a little until she stood on the last step in front of Athrun. He bowed with a smile and kissed her hand like when they first met.

"You look beautiful," Athrun replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm gald you finally came!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Sorry I took so long," Cagalli apologized.

"Its fine, it was well worth the wait," Lacus said, directing it toward Athrun.

He looked at her but she was looking at Cagalli. He cleared his throat uneasily and averted his eyes around the room. Lacus winked at Cagalli and nodded to him. Cagalli gave her a warning glare but couldn't help smile. Lacus excused herself from them and walked away to some of her other guests. Athrun paused awkwardly and looked up at Cagalli. She looked back at him and smiled. Athrun heard the sound of music rushing back to him and offered his hand out to her.

"What are you doing?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm asking you to dance with me."

"I thought you didn't like to dance," she smiled.

"Change of heart, how about it?"

Cagalli looked at his blushing face and smiled. She was glad that he had stepped up and asked her. She took his hand and was taken out to the dancefloor. She placed her arms around his neck and he moved his hands down to her waist smoothly. Athrun started moving a lot more cleaner than before and was the one leading their steps. Cagalli saw Lacus smiling at her as she watched them dance. She moved closer to Athrun when a slow song was played by the musicians. As the song settled on them, Athrun started to get the feeling he had when they first danced. The feeling of being lost in a world where only he and Cagalli existed. And just like that same night, he didn't pay attention to anyone around them. Cagalli loosened her arms on him and pulled back slightly, bringing him back to the party.

"Were you waiting a long time?" Cagalli asked.

"Its okay, I was alright."'

"I was rude, you and I were supposed to come together."

"You weren't rude," Athrun said. "I'm glad you took so long."

Cagalli blushed. "Okay..."

"Because I learned how to dance better."

"Really? Who helped you?"

"Lacus did," Athrun said.

"Oh, she's good," Cagalli smiled.

"Could you tell?"

"Yes, you really improved."

Athrun smiled and nodded. Cagalli could hear the relief in his breath while knowing she had noticed. After he had seen Lacus nearly two hours ago in the ballroom, she offered him a chance at dance lessons. He had been a bit shy about it, not wanting to have to admit that he didn't dance well. She hadn't minded and was even more willing to help him. He didn't understand and why she cared so much but he had wanted to impress Cagalli so he didn't ask questions. Lacus could tell from the moment she saw him that they were perfect for each other. So she wanted to assist as best as she could. And she knew if it was that obvious to her, then Cagalli and Athrun were most definately aware of their emotions.

After about an hour more, Cagalli and Athrun walked off of the dancefloor. While he went to get them some drinks, she stood by a pair of doors. Cagalli curiously pushed one open slightly and saw a large courtyard. Cagalli slipped out the door quickly and could see more clearly. The area was cleared and a water fountain sat in the middle. Cagalli walked over to it and watched as the water tumbled over the rim and back into another pool. Cagalli saw a stony bench a few feet away under two trees and rose bushes close by. Inside, Athrun turned around with two cups and searched for Cagalli. He could only see a blur of people moving, not once spotting her. Athrun then saw Lacus pointing towards the door with a smile on her face. Athrun walked outside and saw Cagalli sitting down. He handed Cagalli her drink and looked up at the sky.

"Its a nice night," he said.

"Yes it is, are you having a good time so far?"

"Yeah, I am. And you?" he asked.

"Mhm, I actually got to dance with someone I like this time."

"You don't get to dance when you go to balls?"

"I do, but only with jerks that are too confident," Cagalli said.

"The prince's act like jerks? All of them?"

"Most of the one's I've been introduced to."

"Is that why you aren't married yet?" Athrun asked.

"Maybe, I tell my father what I think but he makes the choice."

"So if you liked one of those guy's, you'd be married."

"Probably, I also wouldn't be living with my father," Cagalli replied.

"And we would have never met..."

Cagalli looked at Athrun but he had his back to her. She set her glass down and walked over to him. She could see him thinking about something that confused him but couldn't tell what it was. Why was he asking about that? Was he questioning his role in her life? How they were somehow fated to change each other's lives? Was there some solace she could provide him with? Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it in hers. He looked at her surprised. "I'm glad that I met you," she said. Athrun could feel himself growing redder and looked down at her hand. She smiled and glanced towards the doors that stood a few feet away. She took notice of the stars once more, let go of his hand, and headed to the door. Now was the chance. Athrun grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him. She gasped, taken aback by him. Athrun pressed his lips to hers, stopping any words from escaping past them. Cagalli brought her hands to his shoulder's and leaned up into his kiss. After a few seconds, she moved away from him. She could still see light colors of red placed along his cheeks. Cagalli smiled and giggled.

"Who said you could kiss me?"

"You kissed me back," he smiled.

She giggled again. "Let's go back inside," she said.

Athrun went in after her and then headed back onto the dancefloor. Lacus was standing with some guests and saw the two dancing again. She smiled and went back to her conversation with the woman. Minutes quickly flew by and soon the ball had started to end. Athrun went out to the chariot while Cagalli said goodbye to Lacus. She hugged her and then went outside. Athrun helped her into the chariot and then shut the door behind him. He sat in the seat across from her and glanced out the window. As they grew further from Lacus' home, the lights also dimmed until they were in darkness, except for a small lantern the driver had and the one hanging inside.

When they got back to the castle, Athrun was ready to help Cagalli out of the chariot. He reached his hand out for hers but she didn't give it to him. He looked over at her and saw her asleep. He shook her gently until she finally opened her eyes. Cagalli sat up quickly, realizing they had arrived. She picked up the bottom of her dress in one hand and took Athrun's in her other. He took her up to her room and made sure she found her way to bed before leaving. Cagalli kicked off her heels and went back down the hall to her dressing room. She peeled off the dress and layers under it carefully, then placed it to the side. She changed into her night clothes and went back down the hall. She laid down in bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a good night. She was having a better time than she expected she owuld. It was nice though. She liked to smile, to laugh, and have fun. She also really liked Athrun. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes. Her handsome knight.

* * *

**I really liked this chapter and I hope you guys did too. Read and Review! **


	7. Dazed

**Chapter Seven: Dazed**

"And you haven't heard anything from my father?"

"No, princess. All I was given was this letter from Kira."

"Very well. Thank you," Cagalli said.

The messenger nodded and left the castle. Cagalli gripped the letter tightly between her fingers and went up to her room. She sat down at her desk and tore the seal on the envelope. She took the letter and read it slowly. They were still in the war. It seemed as if they were winning but it was too early to tell. They were currently camped inside castle walls where they awaited. The enemy had been absent for the past few days, apparently regrouping their forces. Kira stressed that no one had been critically injured or killed.

_Father is fine of course, he's a strong man. Stay safe and don't give Athrun a hard time. Even I know how you can act when upset._

Cagalli smiled and put the letter down. It was short but had assured her of her worries. She wouldn't have to be so stressed about them anymore. Cagalli walked out onto her balcony and saw a man on a horse racing away. It must have been a long journey. She didn't think she would ever be able to do that kind of thing. People who had that job must have to be very determined and tough. Cagalli suddenly heard a low crack and turned her head. Athrun shut the door to the balcony and walked over to her. She smiled and looked back to the rider who had already escaped sight. Athrun looked out to the mountains, trying to see what she did. She leaned onto the railing and gazed at the sky thoughtlessly.

"Do you want me to bring you lunch?" Athrun asked.

"That's okay, I'm not very hungry."

"Alright, if your sure. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know...take me back to the place you showed me."

"That's not a good idea," Atrhun said.

"Why not?" Cagalli asked.

"Because I don't want to get wet again."

Cagalli glared at him and then laughed. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

"You can't go by yourself," Athrun said.

"I'm gonna have to since you won't go," Cagalli teased.

"Okay, okay. I'll go."

Cagalli grinned and went back into her room. Athrun followed her in to her room and then out to the stables. They got their horses and started off. Cagalli could see the maids standing by the door and watching them as they rode away. Why did they always do that? What was it they were waiting for to happen? Cagalli rode off faster, not wanting to have to deal with them. Athrun was quick to catch up and headed to the hidden waterfall. A minute ago he had also seen the maids with their disapproval. He knew why they were always around, to keep him in line. That was what was specifically mentioned to him by Kira. Athrun wasn't supposed to know. Did the king really feel that suspicious towards him? If so, why would he be assigned to Cagalli in the first place? Athrun didn't know the answer to that, but it didn't matter to him. As long as Cagalli was still being protected, he was doing his job. What would happen when her father came back though? That was something that _did_ bother him.

* * *

"Why did you want to come back here?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know... its just really quiet and calm here. It kind of get's you away from all your problems," Cagalli said.

Athrun nodded and watched the waterfall. Cagalli smiled to herself and sat down in the grass. It was true, this place offered plenty of tranquility. She was surprised she had never discovered it as much as she liked to explore the castle grounds and forests. The fact that he had, impressed her. She looked at him and then carefully placed her head on his shoulder. He glanced down at her and smiled. He didn't really know what was going to happen with them. Could they have a real relationship? The idea of having to leave never escaped him. It was a fact. And after he left, he'd probably move into a small town on the countryside, away from wars and kingdoms. He wanted to live simply. But now, the things he wanted had changed. He now wanted to stay with Cagalli and be at her side. Eventually though, that wouldn't mean anything. It wasn't up to him as to how long he could stay. Athrun sighed and gazed at the rainbow. It was all so complicated. Cagalli took his hand and held it warmly, as if knowing he was stressing over something. She moved her chin to his shoulder and waited for him to return her look. When he did she smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing important," he replied.

"Tell me," Cagalli pressed.

"Its nothing," he said.

"Come on, I can see it in your eyes," Cagalli said.

Athrun didn't say anything and looked away. Cagalli sat up and crossed her arms disapprovingly. Why wouldn't he tell her? She knew something was bothering him yet he stayed silent. Cagalli grabbed his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. He took her wrists and pushed them away. Cagalli frowned and stood up. She pretended to be mad and walked off into the forest. Athrun glanced around and jumped to his feet nervously. Where'd she go? He ran off in the direction she went and caught sight of her up ahead. He hurried and grabbed her arm. She pulled away and kept going. Athrun blocked her from going anywhere and stared at her confused.

"Where are you going?" Athrun asked.

"I was getting away from you," Cagalli said.

"Without Famous?"

"You could have handled him," Cagalli replied.

"Why are you being this way?" he asked seriously.

"I'm not being like anything."

"Yes you are," he said.

"Well you weren't telling me what was wrong..."

"You want to know that badly?"

"Yes, I do."

"Its because I don't know where we stand."

"What do you mean?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm saying, I'm just a knight. Your a princess."

"So? That doesn't having anything to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it, Cagalli. What do you want us to be?"

"Together, I want us to be and stay together," Cagalli said firmly.

"No one will be okay with us that way."

"...You once told me to forget what everyone wants or doesn't want. So that's what I'm doing. You should take some of your own advice, Athrun."

Athrun stared directly into her eyes. She looked so determined, like she was going to stand by everything she said. He smiled and nodded his head. She was right. Maybe he was worrying too much. Cagalli watched him carefully, trying to predict what he would do next. Athrun wenet past her and headed back to the waterfall. She trailed behind him and grabbed his hand. Athrun glanced over at her and smiled once again. He wanted what she wanted. He felt like always being with her or near her. The night of the ball popped into his head and he remembered every emotion he felt. Anxiety. Nevousness. Excitement. Happiness. Seeing her go down the stairs toward him had been breath taking. He didn't hink it was possible for her to look even more beautiful but she had done it.

When they reached their original destination, Cagalli sat down in the grass. Athrun again eyed the area and then sat down beside her. Cagalli could tell that he was already thinking again and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and smiled. The sound of thunder suddenly made her jump. Athrun got up, now ready to go. Cagalli glared up at the gray sky and untied Famous' reigns. She already knew Athrun had no intentions of getting even a little wet. She kicked Famous on his sides and left the waterfall. She was disappointed that they would have to leave and return to the castle.

It only took them about twenty minutes to reach the stables and put the horses up. Cagalli reentered the castle and headed upstairs. Athrun was going behind her to her room when he caught sight of the maids. One had her arms crossed and was staring at him suspiciously while the other held a disgusted look. Athrun shut Cagalli's door when she went inside and approached the women. They had a bit of surprise written across their face but tried to appear serious. Athrun stared from one to the other and placed his hands in his pockets casually.

"What's the problem, ladies?" He asked.

"You've been getting quite close to Lady Cagalli," one said.

"I'm doing my job."

"Really. Well, its not your job to talk with her."

"Don't monitor me, I'm doing what I have to do."

"Look, if I find out your developing relations with Cagalli, I'll write to the king and have you thrown out."

"Or maybe I'll write to him myself and tell him how you had her locked up without any food or any reason. What do you think he'd do?"

"He wouldn't believe you," one sneered nervously.

"Let's find out when he writes me back. I've sent the letter already."

The women stared at him shocked. The couldn't say anything. Athrun smiled and went back down to Cagalli's room. She was sitting on her bed when he walked in and shut the door. She stared at him worriedly, wondering what had happened. Cagalli called his name and grabbed his hands when he stood in front of her. Athrun's legs touched her dress as he leaned forward by her hold. Athrun placed his hands down on either side of her on the bed when she let go of him and kissed her, despite the maid's threats. Cagalli smiled and kissed him back. She placed her arms behind his neck and pulled him towards her some more. She giggled when she felt him breathing on her neck and pushed him away. She scooted back onto her bed so that her legs weren't hanging over the edge. Athrun grinned and jumped up onto the bed. He laid flat on his stomach beside her and glanced towards the door. Cagalli frowned and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was upset.

"What is it now?" Cagalli asked.

"Hm? Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me. What happened?"

"Your maids threatened to send me away because I'm getting too close to you," Athrun said.

"They did what?!" Cagalli asked angrily.

"Its okay, I sent your father a letter about them already."

"A letter. Without telling me?" Cagalli asked.

"It was just in a standard report I have to make, its wasn't too important."

"Has he written back to you?" Cagalli asked.

"No, not yet."

Cagalli sighed and laid down on her back. When was her father going to write? He couldn't be too busy to send something could he? But Kira had let her know he was alive so maybe there was nothing to be stressing over. She just didn't understand him, her own father. She turned on her side and looked at Athrun. Maybe he shouldn't have told her about the letter. Now she looked worried. Athrun pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. She shifted her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Things seemed so confusing. Her father, Kira, and the maids. She was still glad to be with Athrun, though. It seemed like he was the better one at staying calm in hard situations. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him. Athrun pulled her closer to him, like he was afraid to let her go. Cagalli smiled to herself and snuggled into him. It was nice when he was so confident as he heeld her. He didn't worry about what thinking that she might be uncomfortable by his actions. One thing that he did worry about too much was the moment that he might actually have to leave. She didn't like him thinking about that. Cagalli wasn't going to believe so easily that they would never be able to see each other again. At first, she naturally took that logic. But now, things were different. Things had changed. If the situation arose where she owuld possibly have to say goodbye, she would fight it. Athrun made her feel stronger. He gave her courage.

After some time had past, Cagalli glanced up at him. He had his eyes closed and was breathing gently. She sat up and instantly his eyes opened. Cagalli edged off of the bed and yawned. She stretched her arms up into the air and went out onto the balcony. She gazed out at the sundest, admiring the pink streaks across the sky. Athrun came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned back into him. Athrun placed his head on her shoulder and watched the sunset with her. After the sun went down, she went back inside with Athrun and headed to dinner. A meal was placed on the table where both she and Athrun sat. Cagalli turned and saw one of the maids peeking into the dining hall. She looked at Cagalli and then left. Cagalli sighed and shook her head. They were really bothering her. Hopefully her father would get Athrun's letter soon.

* * *

**End of chapter seven. Hoped you guys liked and please R & R D**


	8. Let Go

**Chapter Eight: Let Go**

Cagalli wrapped a towel around herself and brushed her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to her dressing room. She went through her closet and took out a soft lavender dress. She hung it next to her curtain and put on her under clothes. She slipped on her dress and her shoes before sitting at her mirror. She lightly put on some make-up and then left the room. She was surprised that the maids hadn't come by yet. She went to a window and looked outside curiously. She then saw a man on a horse riding up to the castle, quickly Cagalli went downstairs. A knight standing outside led the man in, who bowed to Cagalli when she arrived on the first floor.

"Good morning, Lady Cagalli. My name is Akito and I am a messenger from your father," he said.

"My father? How is he?" Cagalli asked. "And Kira?"

"He's doing just fine and wanted to make sure that you got this letter."

"Oh, thank you," Cagalli said after taking it. "What about Kira?"

"I think he put a note in there too. He's also holding up strongly."

"Thank you, please, go have some breakfast and rest."

Akito bowed gratefully and was taken to the dining hall. Cagalli went back upstairs and entered her room. She sat on her couch and opened the letter quickly. She read over the whole thing twice and smiled. It was true then, he was holding up greatly in the war. According to him, it would be over soon. He had sent an order, expressing that the maids were to be immediantly seized and banished from the kingdom. And thank goodness for that. Cagalli then read Kira's short note and began to write back to both of them.

Athrun came out of his bedroom and went downstairs. He casually went into the dining hall and then stopped when he saw who was seated. Akito looked at Athrun and stood up. Athrun walked over to him and shook his hand politely. He hadn't seen Akito in a while. He had been one of the trainees that Athrun was in charge of a year back. Akito was likely to be seventeen by now. Athrun sat down with him at the table and was handed an envelope. He turned it to the back and saw King Attha's seal placed upon it. Athrun looked up at Akito seriously, putting the letter aside for now.

"So, you've been to the war," Athrun said.

"Yeah. Its very... violent over there. A completely horrifying situation."

"That's how it is," Athrun replied.

"I see your using your talen to watch over the princess, Athrun."

"I guess you could say that."

"When are you going back to your real duties?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Athrun asked defensively.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but you are needed a lot more in the war."

"I'm through with fighting, Akito. I don't want to be that lifestyle anymore."

"Very well then. Are you going to continue watching Cagalli forever?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. We're done here."

Athrun stood up and left the room with his hands clenched into balls. What was the point of that interrogation he had just gone through? Why did Akito talk like Athrun was just a man that only knew war? Real duties? Athrun went to Cagalli's door and knocked on it before going in. He saw her sitting at a table and then he went to sit on her couch. He sighed frustrated and held his head in his hands. Cagalli glanced over at him, now holding a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Athrun?"

"Nothing... did you get a letter from your father?"

"Oh, yes. I just finished writing back to him, I'm going to send it with Akito."

Athrun opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly. Akito was just doing his job. King Attha probably just wanted him to inspect the place while he was here. Athrun opened his letter and read over part of it. The maids. They were to pack their things and be escorted to the neighboring town. Somehow they knew because they had kept away. Athrun left and headed out to their chamber's. He opened the door and saw them sitting quietly while sewing. Athrun showed them his letter for a moment and walked back out. He'd give them some privacy even though they didn't deserve it. Cagalli went into the hall and saw Athrun shutting the door the maids' room.

"Hey, I guess you got the news too?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, they're packing. Its about time, too."

"That's a big relief. Come on, let's go eat."

"Er, actually I have work to do. You go ahead."

Athrun kissed her quickly on the cheek and went to his room. She watched him go off feeling confused and made her way down to the dining hall. She saw Akito and smiled as she sat down. He smiled back and glanced around the room. Cagalli saw him and stared at him. He looked down at his plate and began to eat. Cagalli sat awkwardly and was glad when she was given her food. What did Athrun have to do that made her suspect that he was hiding something? And why did Akito look as if he was spying? Was Athrun's behavior linked to Akito's?

As Cagalli fiinished her meal, Akito rose to his feet and tucked his chair in under the table. Cagalli followed him out of the hall and kept a close eye on him. He took stand in the middle of the front and gazed up to see two women coming down with luggage. Three soldiers walked in through the front doors and took them out after tying their wrists together. Cagalli walked over to Akito and stood before him. He bowed in front of her and saw Athrun staring at him from the second floor. Akito stood up straight and took the letter Cagalli handed him. She waited for his reaction and smiled.

"Please, send my regards to my father," Cagalli said.

"I shall," he said. "Thank you for your... hospitality."

Cagalli smiled again. Akito made his way towards the door and stopped when Athrun came. Akito turned to him with a serious, but apologetic look. Athrun stared at him and then held out his hand. Akito looked down at it and shook it. "Look, Athrun-"

"Whether or not your intentions were completely honorable in coming here, I'm glad to see your doing good," Athrun replied.

"I was skeptical of how you were using your time as a bodyguard, but you seem happy here. Goodbye, Athrun.

Cagalli watched the two and then Akito walked out of the castle silently. Athrun turned to Cagalli uneasily and smiled lightly. Cagalli walked to him and gazed into his eyes. Was he okay? Somehow he seemed a bit shaken up with Akito's appearance. He blinked and looked away. Cagalli's smile faded. She touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, forcing him to look at her. He took her hand and pulled it down, but he was able to smile at her.

"Athrun, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Er, I've arranged to have another maid come to take the place of the ones that left. She's coming back with the three soldiers and should be here in time to get you fitted into a dress for the ball," Athrun instructed.

"What? What ball, Athrun?"

"One your father said you must attend. Lacus is going too."

"And will you be?"

Athrun hesitated. "No, I'm staying here."

"Why? Why, Athrun-"

"There are going to be prince's there, Cagalli. I can't go."

"But Athrun-"

"Its time for you to read, you should go to your room. Take notes."

Athrun handed her the book and went back up to his room. He shut his door and sat down at his desk. He sighed heavily and stared down at the letter from the king. It wasn't Akito that had changed his mood. It was when he read the last part of the letter. The words he knew would be coming, but still managed to surprise him. He reread it over and over again to himself. Who was he kidding anyway? He knew they couldn't ever last and he had ignored that. It was his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so tied to her. Cagalli's father was using the ball as the last chance for her to independantly find a prince she was interested in. If she didn't, he was going to pick one and she would have to marry, without a choice.

_Athrun, I'm very thankful that you have been keeping watch over Cagalli. As soon as I return home, you will immediantly be rewarded for your nobility and released of your duties as her knight. I thank you again for your part in her life while I was away._

And now what was he going to do? How was he going to tell Cagalli? So far he was trying to avoid the situation for as long as he possibly could. He wasn't sure of what he would say. Athrun slammed his fist down on the table, feeling annoyed. He got up and went out onto his balcony. He leaned forward onto it and stared at the mountains in the distance. How long would it take to get past those? An army would have to be slow coming across them. Even then, he couldn't onto Cagalli for too long. And he knew that watching a number of guys hitting on her wasn't something he'd be able to handle. But... he really didn't want to have to just sit back and lose her. Yet if he defied the king, the consequences against him would be great. He couldn't handle that either. So what was he going to do? Athrun didn't move from his stance for an hour. He just stood, watching the mountains.

Cagalli was sitting in her own room with the book on her lap. Things had changed between them. But what was it? Why did it happen? Why didn't he want to be around her all of a sudden? He was like all the other knights she had. He only had intructions and was emotionless. It had to be something in that letter of his. Her father hadn't written anything that mentioned Athrun. Or the ball Athrun spoke of. The ball... she didn't want to go. Athrun hadn't said much that gave her any clues except for the part about prince's. When he said it, he seemed so uncomfortable. He seemed bothered. And so detached at the same time. What was going on? Things had turned upside down. Cagalli threw the book at the wall and went to her door. She walked out and then headed downstairs. She opened the front door and started to leave when she saw a chariot coming up. She stopped in her tracks and saw a woman get out with bags in her hands. She looked about her age. The three soldiers came with her and helped her up into the maid's quarters. Cagalli was led in by another and back up into the castle. Cagalli went into her dressing room and sighed. She didn't want to go to that stupid ball. She sat on a chair and crossed her legs. She felt so angry right now. She snapped her head towards the door when she heard a knock. The girl appeared and came in timidly.

"Um, Lady Cagalli, I need to get you fitted," she said.  
"Don't you have to unpack?" Cagalli asked coldly.

"I'll do that later. Lady-"

"What's your name?"

"Serene. I've been informed that you need to be dressed for a ball."

Cagalli stared at her. Serene didn't look like she was untrustworthy. It would be unfair to take out her feelings on her. So Cagalli nodded and stood up. Serene smiled and went to her closet. She gave her a choice between three dresses until Cagalli picked a dark green one. She went behind her curtain and took off her clothes except her underwear. Serene gave her the corset and tied it tightly around her. Serene placed each layer of the outfit on before putting the actual dress on. Cagalli's stomach and waist was pushed in so that her figure was more noticeable. Whire ruffles were at the front of her dress and lace crossed across her chest going both ways. Sshe put on her heels and then her jewelry. Serene put more make-up on her where needed and then combed Cagalli's hair. All of this took an hour more before finally finished. Cagalli stood up sadly, avoiding the mirror. She didn't want to see herself.

"Princess, you look beautiful," Serene said.

Cagalli looked up. Princess? She hadn't been called that in awhile. It was "Lady" she was accustomed to. A sudden knock on the door distracted Serene, making her open it. Athrun stood there and saw Cagalli staring down. She looked amazing. Athrun called her name and went down to the first floor. Cagalli followed and was sent to the chariot. The driver opened the door. Cagalli glanced back at Athrun and got in. She heard the sound of the door shutting and sat down. Small red curtains blocked out any light that might enter. It was quiet and a lantern hung lonely across from her. She didn't open the curtain to see Athrun. The chariot lurched forward, causing her to sit back against the cushion. She could hear the horse's and their hooves pounding against the ground as they made their way to the Clyne's. Lacus would be picked up and then they would go the rest of the way together. That wasn't going to put Cagalli in a better mood. She was positive that she would have a horrible time and already knew that she wasn't going to like any of the prince's she'd meet. It was a pointless trip. And she felt so disappointed with Athrun. She didn't want to think about him either. But, Cagalli didn't want to be upset him. It just couldn't be helped.


	9. I Never Wanted To

**Chapter Nine: I Never Wanted To**

Lacus watched Cagalli, noticing how quiet she was. Something was wrong. What had happened? Cagalli hadn't spoken a word since she had gotten into the chariot. It was probably that Athrun hadn't come. There was only on purpose to that ball and Cagalli most likely knew. Time continued to pass on by and still, nothing was said. Lacus reached over and held onto Cagalli's hand. Cagalli looked up at her surprised. Lacus stared at her intensely and smiled. Cagalli couldn't bring herself to return the gesture.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"Nothing," Cagalli said.

"You didn't have a choice in coming to the ball, did you?"

"No," she muttered.

"Don't worry, I didn't want to go either. I already know who I want."

Cagalli was able to smile after hearing that. She had forgotten Lacus had planned on marrying Kira when she could. So she knew she had no reason to be acting this way if Lacus was doing fine. Cagalli tried to get herself in a better mood, but still found that she thought of Athrun. He had really gotten to her. She would need to talk about it with him when she arrived back at the castle. Cagalli turned slightly and saw Lacus pull open one of the blinds. Outside, was an open field with a group of wild horses racing across. Cagalli watched with interest until they escaped her sight. The land they crossed was quiet and had no sign of people occupying the area. It was nice and quiet. Next, they went on the trail that led them into a forest. The ride to the ball was long as they came halfway to their destination. Perhaps the only nice thing was how gorgeous the scenary was. It was hours more before the chariot came to a rest finally. The driver opened the door and helped the two out. Cagalli stared at the palace. It was as if it was made out of white marble with silver. A man came towards them with a bright smile. He had long hair and wore a emerald green vest with a long black coat, black slacks, and a white shirt. Lacus bowed respectfully and waited for Cagalli to do the same. She hesitated but did. The man took them inside and straight to the dining room. There was already about 100 people seated there at their tables. Cagalli and Lacus were deated near the front at a small round table. The man again smiled and bowed.

"I am King Durandel, and I welcome you to my home."

"Thank you, we're pleased to be here," Lacus replied.

"I certainly hope so. We'll have a meal, introductions, and then the ball."

Lacus smiled and nodded. King Durandel parted with them and left to greet the other guests. Cagalli examined each of the prince's and princess' with her eyes, catching a characteristic of each one. Everyone was so fixed up, so beautiful. They were proper and held their chin up high in the air. Two others were seated with them and then the doors to the dining room were shut. King Durandel took his place at the head table and called for everyone to begin eating their food. Cagalli was impressed by how delicious it looked. She started on the food, deciding to go along with it. The other two princesses she didn't know, were incredibly high class. They seemed to be bored with the food and a little too judgemental with the appearance of the food in front of them. Cagalli watched them and couldn't help but roll her eyes at them. She knew she could be rude at times, but they were much worse than she could ever be. Lacus smiled and nudged Cagalli after catching her. Cagalli just smiled back.

* * *

"And lastly, Princess Cagalli Yula Attha. Now, everyone, please follow me out of here and to the ballroom," King Durandel instructed.

The room errupted with voices as everyone stood up and headed to the exit. Lacus held onto Cagalli's arm so as to not lose her in the crowd. Cagalli felt like she was being dragged along limply without any say. They were some of the first to enter the dance hall and were introduced to the same luxurious architecture. On a stage, were the musicians that began to play as soon as they entered. The music filled the whole room and couple's started to form on the dancefloor. Cagalli stood against the wall and crossed her arms. Many of the prince's scoped out the ladies before taking their pick on one in particular. Cagalli was relieved that she hadn't been asked to dance yet. Only five minutes later, did a man in a dark purple suit come up to her.

"Hello, my name is Prince Yuna. Would you honor me with a dance?"

Cagalli stared at him surprised. She thought about Athrun for a moment and shook her head. He frowned but quickly covered it up with a small smile. He seemed annoyed by her rejection, but walked off before she noticed. She sighed and went to sit down. She was still upset that Athrun had acted so strangely with her. But she couldn't get him out of her head. She felt odd just being there without him. That bothered her. She didn't have anything to feel guilty about, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She should have tried her hardest to stay home with him. If she would have analyzed him more, she would have seen that he was hiding something. And now that she thought about it, he had acted like he didn't want her to know something.

"Cagalli, do you know how far we are from where the war is?"

"No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see Kira," Lacus said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he can't wait to see you," Cagalli smiled.

"I hope so, I want to tell my father about us."

Cagalli smiled and got up to hug her. That was great that she was going to give the news. Usually after that happened, if the father approved, the wedding arrangements would start. Cagalli was glad because when the princess was married off, she went to her husband's kingdom. Then, Lacus would be closer to her. This news was something to be excited about. So much, that Cagalli was put into a much better mood. And if they were engaged, planning the wedding would be so exciting. Kira and Lacus probably would be able to marry. Lacus' father liked Kira and definately enjoyed his time with him. Cagalli was reminded of Kira's competition when one prince came up to Lacus. However, she smiled and went to dance. Lacus had always been polite like that. To her, no else mattered. That's why she could dance with others so carefree.

Cagalli returned to her seat and watched patiently. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The music sounded so beautiful and appeared to be controlling the graceful dance steps of the pairs. The dresses fluttered about so eloquently. Seeing them just reminded her more and more of Athrun. Cagalli didn't move anymore as minutes turned into hours. Perhaps time was flying past her, or exactly the opposite, going in slow motion. Lacus came back to keep her company before going off to dance again. Cagalli suddenly saw Prince Yuna coming over to her once again, this being the third try.

"Lady Cagalli, please join me in a dance," he replied.

"Um, I don't really-"

"Are you already engaged?" Prince Yuna asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Then there's no harm in one dance."

Cagalli stared at him. She finally gave in and let him take her out to the middle of the floor. He took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist. She couldn't help but catch the agressiveness of his movements. She tried to follow Lacus' example of being nice about sharing a dance with someone, but that didn't seem to be helping. Something about this guy made her uncomfortable around him. The way he smiled and spoke sent chills up her spine. She didn't like bieng this close to him, but she couldn't just make a scene and run off. She would have to tolerate it. Cagalli stared past him, not daring to wander into his eyes. They were so icy. After the song ended, Cagalli pulled herself back gently and walked away. Lacus stood waiting for her and saw the look on her face. She giggled and hugged her. Cagalli pouted and sat back down. She then realized Prince Yuna was coming back to her. Cagalli sighed heavily and glanced up at Lacus for help. She nodded and stepped in front of her with her back facing Yuna, who was drectly behind her.

"So, don't say anything, but I heard Prince Athrun is going to propose."

"Propose?" Cagalli asked, surprised.

"Yes, to you. Has he hinted?" Lacus asked.

"Er, well...yes," Cagalli said, noticing Yuna.

"Cagalli, your going to be engaged?" Prince Yuna asked.

"Oh, Prince Yuna," Cagalli said. "I wouldn't know what is to be planned for me. Please, keep this information to yourself."

Yuna stared at her and then walked off. Lacus looked at her and giggled. Cagalli sighed and watched as he left. Hopefully that little show would be enough to keep him away from her. Lacus sat down, looking rather pleased at her deceiving plan she had just taken into action. Cagalli, however, was a bit troubled. If Yuna made any attempts at contacting her after today, he'd discover who Prince Athrun really was. And that would cause an uproar. She would be caught in a lie and get into trouble. Then, her father may find out about what kind of relationship they really had. Lacus saw Cagalli's worried face and elbowed her.

"Lighten up, Cagalli. It got him away from you didn't it?"

"Yes, but I think-"

"Cagalli, don't worry about it," Lacus said.

"Okay, your probably right," Cagalli replied.

"Thank you. So... your still not going to dance?"

"No," Cagalli chuckled.

"I'll stay with you then," Lacus said.

"You don't have to."

"I will, I want to."

"Are you sure? You can still have fun."

"You know what, Cagalli?"

"Hm?" she said.

"I admire how commited you are to, Athrun. So I'm going to try and be that commited to Kira," Lacus said.

* * *

Cagalli hugged Lacus before she left. Cagalli closed the door and was now alone in the chariot. What a day it had been. She was sure that she would have the worst time. Instead, Lacus had cheered her up and gotten her into a good mood. Cagalli opened the curtain and saw the sun making its way behind the mountains. All in all, her day had basically been a good one. Now that she was going home, her heart was beginning to race. Would Athrun be there waiting for her? Had he missed her? Cagalli sighed and listened to the sound of the horses moving quickly. She wasn't sure how thrilled she would be to see him either. Her mind went back to what had gone on before she had been forced to get ready for the ball. She couldn't just forget about that. That had given her more doubts about how commited she actually was to him. Could she just forgive and forget?

She spent the whole ride trying to figure out what she would say to him exactly. By the time she saw her home, she still had nothing. The sky was black by now. Cagalli was helped out and then saw Athrun open the door. Cagalli stood in her tracks and stared at him. She didn't have a thing to say to him. Cagalli swept past him and went up to her dressing room. Serene came to her and offered to help her change. Cagalli felt too drained to resist. After fifteen minutes, Cagalli was in her night attire. She took off her jewelry and went to her room. She laid down in bed and looked at Serene who stayed by her side with a smile. Cagalli smiled wearily and pulled her blanket up to her even closer. Serene lit one candle and placed it on her night stand.

"How was the ball, princess?" Serene asked.

"Fine... what did you do all day?"

"Mostly just cleaned around the castle."

"I see, maybe I should have taken you. It would have been a lot more fun than being here."

"Actually, I was able to talk with Athrun," Serene replied.

"Is that so?" Cagalli asked.

"He's really nice and kind," she said dreamily. "Well good night."

Cagalli stared after her, suddenly a bit jealous. Had something happened between them today? Cagalli blew out the candle and shut her eyes. Serene seemed really happy to even talk about Athrun. Even if Cagalli was upset with Athrun, she didn't like that Serene had suddenly taken an interest in him. She didn't want to be resentful towards Serene since she wasn't a bad person. Even son, she'd probably keep an eye on her.

Cagalli suddenly heard her door open. Athrun peeked in and went to the side of her bed. She already appeared to be asleep. Athrun watched her disappointedly and left a vase of flowers next to her. He left her room and shut the door quietly. Cagalli opened one eye and reached out to see the new decoration. Roses. Cagalli thought for a moment and turned on her other side with her back to the flowers. She closed her eyes again and tucked her blanket under her chin. It was a sweet gesture for him to come to her room when she was clearly mad at him. Maybe he had felt bad about earlier that day. Either way, him going to her with flowers made her smile.

* * *

Yay finally this chapter posted! Long wait, I know. Sorreh, hope chappie was good. 


	10. Wandering

**Chapter Ten: Wandering**

Cagalli pressed her hands down on her black dress and left the dressing room. She went back to her own room and watched the rain beat down from the sky. It was the perfect day for her mood. Gloomy. She heard thunder in the distance and saw a flash of lightning. The candle's flame flickered and jumped. The noise of the rain blocked out every other sound that came from the castle, making it seem quiet and empty. Her eyes fell upon the book that was in the corner of her room. Maybe it was time for her to talk to Athrun about what had happened before the ball. But what would she say? She'd hate to find something out that she didn't want to know. Even so, it didn't seem like Athrun was going to start the conversation.

She gathered her strength as best as she could and headed to Athrun's door. How would she begin? Would she jump right into it? Cagalli opened the door and went inside. Athrun was putting on his shirt and looked up at Cagalli startled. She smiled bravely and glanced around him room. Could she see something that would lead her to an explanation of his actions? Athrun buttoned up his vest and rand his brush through his hair. Cagalli held her hands together and cleared her throat. Suddenly she felt like her voice was lost. She didn't know what to say. Athrun continued to stare at her, confused as to why she was standing there.

"Um, Cagalli? Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"You tell me," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun asked.

"You haven't been acting like yourself around me. Why?"

"It wasn't anything, Cagalli. You should go eat," he said walking away.

"Like that right there!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "Its like yiou don't even see me anymore, what happened?"

"Look, I don't need you worrying about something that doesn't exist. Nothing has changed, didn't you see my flowers?"

"What are you hiding?" she asked.

"I'm going into town for supplies, with Serene. We'll talk later."

Athrun swept past her and left. Cagalli stared at the place where he had been standing. What was wrong with him? Why had he acted so defensive And why was he taking Serene? Jealousy pulsed loudly in her veins. She fled from there and rushed into the hall. He was gone. Cagalli headed to her room and rushed out onto the balcony. She saw Athrun climb up front to the driver's seat with Serene smiling and giggling the whole time. She flattened her hair with her hand, as if that would make her more impressive in beauty. Athrun whipped the reigns and they were off. Just like that, she was left behind. Cagalli felt lost and alone. The wind had changed when Serene had arrived. A rough breeze pushed her to the side harshly. Cagalli could see the dust floating in the air, after being kicked up by the horse's hoobes. Dark storm clouds hovered over the kingdom. A splash of water fell onto her cheek, being the first of many drops to reunite with the ground. Cagalli went in and shut the doors. A bird curiously flew into the rain, daring its full wrath to be seen. The bird landed under her balcony for a second and flew off again. Cagalli watched and took example of the bird.

If Athrun was hiding something, she was going to find out. Cagalli's confidence was regained once more as she went back to his quarter's. She wasn't going to feel timid in her own home. She didn't need to worry about what anyone thought, that's how she used to be. Cagalli shut his door when she walked in and went for his desk. She rummaged through useless paperwork and then saw a white envelope. She saw his name written neatly in her father's handwriting. Cagalli picked it up and turned it to the back. The seal had already been broken. She pulled the letter out and sat down to read is. She went through the whole thing, and then her heart stopped.

_As soon as I return home, you will immediantly be rewarded for your nobility and released of your duties as her knight._

Could that have been the reason for his behavior? Cagalli quickly put the envelope back where she found it and left. So this was really going to happen. She would make her father let Athrun stay, even if she had to beg. If this really was why Athrun had been so stand-offish with her, then she would have to be more understanding with him. He was probably overwhelmed and hurt. He always got worked up when discussing that issue of one day leaving. Now he was sure it was going to happen. Cagalli would still have faith. She could convince her father to allow Athrun to stay. She was sure of it. Her father hand picked Athrun so he had to like him. But one thing confused Cagalli still. Why hadn't Athrun mentioned anything about it to her? Why had he acted so disconnected with her? Was he just preparing himself so that hwen he did plan on leaving it wouldn't hurt as much?

"Lady Cagalli, would you like to have breakfast in the garden?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. Thank you, Nobunori."

"As you wish, I believe your father and brother will be returning soon. Is that correct?"he asked.

"It is, do you know of anything special thats planned?"

"Athrun spoke of a dinner for them and the other knights, but nothing is certain."

"I see, well thank you."

Nobunori nodded and returned to the kitchen. Cagalli sighed and left the main hall. She didn't know what to do now that Athrun was gone. She was hoping that they would come back soon, though. She didn't know if Serene was flirting with him. If she was, hopefully Athrun would be smart enough to not let her. Cagalli wandered into their ballroom and scanned it over with her eyes. They hadn't used this room in quite sometime. If something was to be planned, the room would be used again. She didn't remember the last time they had had a dance or party. If they did have a celebration, different royal families would get invited. King Attha was known throughout the land and was greatly respected.

Cagalli left and went back out to the front. She went to her room and saw the rain coming down harder. Did Athrun and Serene make it into town yet? If not, they would end up soaked and the mud would make it harder to move the carriage in. Then Serene would be with him even longer. Cagalli shook those thoughts out of her head. There was no time for her to be jealous. She had to focus on saving their relationship. Suddenly she thought of something that made her stop. She hadn't even told him that she loved him.

* * *

"Lady Cagalli, don't worry. I'm sure they're-" 

"They've been gone for hours!" Cagalli yelled.

"Maybe they stayed in town," the knight suggested.

Cagalli glared at him and then left. She wasn't overreacting was she? Could the whole time have gone by and they were indeed fine? Cagalli opened the heavy door that led out and saw rain falling lightly. They had probably travelled to the closest town. If so, she would be able to make it in two hours. The knight tapped his foot, letting her know he was watching. She shut the door and went up to her room. Would it be in her place to go find Athrun? Maybe he would still be acting off with her. But if she knew the reason and was correct in what she thought, she could get him to talk to her again. Perhaps, he needed some time to think things over. Confusion drenched her mind with uncertainty and more worry. If she went after him, chances were high that she would get lost. Following the wrong path would throw her off. Athrun might get back when she left. All these doubts pressed down on her, making her hand over her confidence. She would stay. As much as she regretted that, she would regret it even more if she went and was misguided. Cagalli had never been good when it came to patience. It was such a hassle sitting in one spot and not doing what she wished. There was no point to that logic. If she truly wanted to do something, she should be able to without second guessing herself. There was nothing wrong with acting on instinct. But Athrun would want her to stay where it was safe. So that was what she would do.

When another hour passed by, Cagalli had falled into a morose mood. He wasn't coming anytime soon. She slowly stood up and went over to her dressing room. She needed to get out. She needed to do something, anything. Cagalli pulled on a long black cloak and went to the stairs. She saw that the guard had finally left the door and took that as her chance to go. She quietly, but quickly made her way down and out to the stables without being seen. Her hands went for Famous' gear and then she rushed to put it on him. Cagalli took his reigns and led him out to the side. She climbed on and placed the hood over her head. She raced off into the forest, so as to not be seen. She wasn't even exactly sure where to go.

If she was to find Athrun, she'd have to go back and head in the other directin. She would risk exposing herself that way and then be chased. Cagalli thought it through for a moment. She ended up turning Famous and kicked him hard on the sides. He easily gained speed and soon they were racing. Cagalli lowered her head down and guided him out onto the dirt road. She left the castle in her dust and bursted away with great speed. The rain began to come down once again, causing her to lower Famous' speed. She noticed all the mud that was rising on his hooves and directed him into the forest. They could still follow Athrun and not have to deal with any obstacles such as the mud or people. The rain was able to be stopped by the branches of the trees, but she still got wet. That didn't have any effect on her though. She was determined to make it to Athrun. Nothing would distract her. NOthing would stop her. She watched for any signs that he may be on the rode but she saw no one. She would have to keep going on and on.

It didn't matter as to how long she took. She was going to find him. She needed him with her. Her hope never gave out as she raced to him. She was able to slow down when she saw a chariot. Cagalli pulled Famous out onto the road and stopped him. No one was sitting up front and the horse's were tied to a tree. The wheels were caught in mud and was pulled over off the road. Cagalli hpped off of Famous and knocked on the door rapidly. Her hood flew off her head from the wind and she was pelted with rain. This was the chariot that left the castle. Wasn't it? The door opened and Athrun poked his head out. Cagalli let out a sigh of relief at his surprised face. Athrun pulled her inside and tied Famous to the tree quickly. He hopped back in and shut the door before locking it safely. Cagalli glanced around but saw no sign of the girl that had accompanied him.

"Where's Serene?" Cagalli asked.

"She's staying at her relative's back in the town, I told her it would be best since coming back would be more dangerous," Athrun said.

Cagalli smiled, even more relieved. "Oh," she said calmly.

"Why did you come, Cagalli?" He asked seriously.

"I was worried about you. And... I know why you've been avoiding me."

"Cagalli... you-"

"I read the letter from my father. I'm not going to let him make you leave."

"Cagalli-"

"I don't care if you think I invaded your privacy because you should have told me what was going on," Cagalli said.

"Look... its not like I can stay your knight forever, as much as I'd like to. But you would get married and leave. I should just go when your father tells me to. It will be easier on both of us," Athrun replied.

"No! I'm not going to accept that! Why are you giving up?!" she demanded.

"Its not that, I'm just thinking about what's best for you, understand that."

"What's best for me is for you to stay!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Even if I stayed, we can't just sneak around together all the time, we'll get caught," Athrun said.

"I don't care, because..."

"... Because what, Cagalli?"

"Because I love you! And I'm not going to let you go! If you do then I'm going with you!" Cagalli said, nearly in tears.

Athrun stared at her, clearly astonished. In fact, he was a little upset that she had told him that. He had wanted to be the one to say I love you first. But, it was his fault, not hers. He was amazed at everything she said. She had left the castle all on her own, not knowing where he was at. That didn't seem to bother her. After being silent for a moment, he smiled. She inspired him on so many levels. Athrun suddenly reached over and kissed her deeply, wiping the water off her neck with his hands. Athrun helped her take off the cloak around her, glad that it had been the only part of her to get majorly wet. Her dress was damp too as he felt around it. He had the urge to take it off but he resisted and covered her up with a blanket. Athrun listened and realized that, for now, the rain had stopped. Cagalli was making it harder and harder for him to want to leave when he was supposed to. Could she really convince her father to let him stay? Would it be that simple?"

"Athrun-"

"Cagalli, I love you too," he said quickly.

* * *

**Finally a new chapter right? I'm so sorry it took such a long time, I will admit that I just got lazy so that was my fault. Anyways hoped this chapter makes up for my absence and expect a chapter this weekend. As long as you guys read and review!**


	11. Switchblade Infidelity

**Chapter Eleven: Switchblade Infidelity**

Cagalli pouted as she sat in her room with Athrun standing next to her. After they had gotten back to the castle, she was put under strict surveillance for running off. Two guards stayed at her door to make sure she wasn't going to try and go. Serene had the day off but remained at the castle never the less. Cagalli was wearing a light, soft, pink dress that showed her upper chest. She remained barefoot for a change since she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being followed. So she had decided not to leave her room. She didn't mind that Athrun was told to stay with her. It only gave her more alone time with him.

"Are you just going to sit in here all day?" Athrun whined playfully.

"Yes I am," Cagalli said firmly.

"Don't you want to do something?" he asked.

"Well... what do you suggest?"

Athrun shrugged and sat down. Cagalli smiled and went over to the door to make sure it was locked. Athrun watched as she walked towards him backwards. He stood up, knowing she was going to try and play a joke on him. He came up behind her and kept one step ahead of her's. She turned around quicker than he expected and collided into him. He lost his balance and fell back onto the floor after tripping. Cagalli giggled quietly while laying on top of him, not wanting the other guards to suspect anything. Cagalli teased him with kisses all along his face, wanting him to need more of her. She gave him a long passionate kiss and then got up. Athrun picked her up in his arms and tossed her onto her bed. She gasped and almost got away, but Athrun held her down with a smile and his body. She giggled again when Athrun attacked her neck with his lips. Suddenly though, she heard someone knocking. Cagalli jumped off the bed and pushed Athrun along the way. He straightened his vest and watched Cagalli rush to the door. One of the guards stared at her strangely and glanced over at Athrun.

"Er, Cagalli, your lunch is ready," he said.

"Fine, please bring it."

The guard eyed Athrun suspiciously and then left. Cagalli looked back at Athrun with a smile and shut the door. That was a close one. However, Athrun didn't seem to think it was that funny. He knew things like that would happen. They had to be extra cautious. Cagalli walked to him and placed her arms behind his neck. She gazed deep into his eyes, seeing his fears return to him once more. She wished she knew a way to make him be less caring of the ones around them. She understood how he felt because of what had just happened, but she didn't think that those guards mattered. It was only about her and Athrun. Nothing else existed. So Cagalli reassured him him with a kiss and smiled again.

"Its okay," she said.

"That didn't bother you?" Athrun asked confusedly.

"No, it was actually a little exciting."

"You think so?"

"Mhm, it feels like we're doing something dangerous."

"But we are," he replied with a small smile.

"Thats why its so fun," she giggled.

"It won't be fun when we get caught."

"Then lets not get caught," she whispered to him.

* * *

Kira stood to the side as he watched the soldiers cheering with victory. They had won. After all these months, he would be able to return home. Being in the war was extremely difficult, but he had gotten through it. King Attha came up beside him and patted him on the shoulder. He had a scar going down along the side of his face that had not been there when they left home. Kira nodded his head at his father and left the large room full of people. The noises followed him until at last, he made it outside. He winced and held his side painfully. A couple of days ago, he had been stabbed by an enemy soldier. The wound was still fresh and ached incredibly. He could handle it. He had been lucky that his wound wasn't as serious as others.

He had a few things on his mind that were more important to him. One of those things was Lacus. He had been thinking of her constantly while away. And he knew he had to see her immediantly. He hadn't ever been so disconnected from her, even though he had written a few times. Kira had really missed her. The other woman on his mind was Cagalli. She sounded like she was doing fine in her letters, but was there anything she had left out? Athrun sounded lik he was a good guy and Kira knew it. Athrun was a caring and loyal person. That's why he had been chosen as Cagalli's knight. If Cagalli was getting along with him, then she probably wasn't running off like usual. But, Kira knew their father would send Athrun away if he noticed Cagalli behaving nicely. The only reason she was given a knight was so she would be watched while they were gone. Otherwise, Athrun was pretty useless to the king. King Attha would appreciate Athrun's dedication, but that was as far as it would go. He needed to keep his mind on more important things. If Athran was unnecessary to have around, then he would be let go of.

Kira took in a deep breath of cool air and returned to the party. For the remainder of the night he was quiet until he was given permission to go up to his room. Tomorrow would be the journey back home. It didn't seem like this was happening. Although they hadn't even been gone a year, it felt like longer. Kira changed into clean clothes and laid down in bed. He could hear the halls echoing with laughter as people made it to their designated room. He couldn't imagine how relieved the soldiers were for an end. No longer would they have to constantly worry about their lives. They could go home. And what would that be like? Would they be given a special fest? Kira's heart was pounding hard in his chest. He knew he had to do one thing before going. While he was at war, he had to time to think of what it was he really wanted and needed in life. And there was only one thing that could satisfy him. Lacus. He was sure of how much he really loved her. He would visit her at the Clyne Kingdom and then ask her to marry him. He was sure that he wanted to be with her forever. Kira's heart again began to beat quickly. Was he really going to do this? He would have to discuss this over with his father. But after that, then the hard part would come. But he had to get her a ring first. He couldn't just show up empty handed. He wouldn't accept doing that. Even though Kira knew Lacus would gladly take him as he was, he was going to go all the way with her.

* * *

Cagalli gazed intensely at the woman who was instructing the man of how to prepare for a dinner. Apparently the soldiers would be back within a few days and they were planning something spectacular. The woman giving instruction was Lady Ruri, King Attha's sister. She was a very sophisticated woman and demanded much to be done. Cagalli was surprised by how fast Lady Ruri moved and merely admired. She had to admit, Lady Ruri was a bit headstrong but she was taking care of business wonderfully. Cagalli was anxious to see Kira and her father. It had been at least five months since grasping either of them in her arms. But with their return brought the reality she would have to face. Getting Athrun to stay.

"Cagalli, dear, are you listening?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lady Ruri. What was it you said?"

"Nevermind, I'd like you to pick out two of your most elegant and professional dresses," Lady Ruri said.

Cagalli looked at her confusedly but was rushed off. Professional? Why would she ask for that? Cagalli didn't question her too much, knowing she needed to trust her. Cagalli made it into her dressing room and looked around. She had dresses hanging up all around the room. Professional was boring. Elegant was beautiful. How could she have something that was both? She didn't want Lady Ruri to look down on her though. Professional. Cagalli repeated it in her head as she searched through the gowns, focusing extremely hard. She didn't even notice two bright emerald green eyes watching her until she turned around and gasped.

"Er, busy?" Athrun asked.

"I... I have to find the perfect dress!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Huh? Why?" he questioned cluelessly.

"For Lady Ruri, I can't fail her," Cagalli said.

Athrun saw Cagalli's full determination come forth at that moment. He smiled and nodded, letting her continue on her search. She frowned at some of the dresses and then tossed them aside carelessly. Professional. She feared that she didn't have anything that fit Lady Ruri's wishes. Cagalli got her hands upon a seafoam green dress and gazed at it longingly. This one was one she had never worn. It was meant to fit her slim figure, complimenting every curve. Cagalli hung it up carefully and then went on past it. She felt like she was searching for something she could never find. Cagalli bit her lip and grabbed at a dark purple dress. The top half was a corset that was strapless. The lace that tied across from the sides of the corset hung loosely for tightening. A silk layer spread out from the corset with another thin layer beneath. Cagalli ran her hand along the edge and placed it with the seafoam colored dress. Those two were the most appealing for her. For the sake of it, she reexamined every last dress before sighing. Lady Ruri entered suddenly without being noticed and was there a few minutes before Athrun realized it. He bowed politely and left the room. Lady Ruri shut the door and wen to the two dresses. She picked up the purple one and smiled. She saw the other but was more interested in the one in her hands.

"This one will do fine," she smiled.

"But, Lady Ruri, its not very prof-"

"Not professional is right, gorgeous more like it."

"Are you sure?" Cagalli asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes! This will do. Now who was that boy?"

"Oh, thats Athrun. He's my knight," Cagalli replied.

"Is that so? But, there's something more than that..."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, if there wasn't, he wouldn't have been in here. And then ther was the way he was looking at you."

"Lady Ruri-"

"Between you and I, we are not that different. I was once in love with one of my bodyguards too and I didn't hide it well. Alas, I was married and never allowed to see him anymore. Now, there is something between you two isn't there?"

"...Yes," Cagalli said.

"Splendid, then," Lady Ruri smiled happily.

"Your not going to-"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more preparations to make."

Cagalli smiled and nodded. That was something surprising to hear about Lady Ruri. She never would have expected to find herself in the same situation as her. But Lady Ruri's story had a sad ending. Her love affair had been revealed and as punishment she was forced to marry, never allowed to see the one she truly loved again. Cagalli didn't want her love to die like that. Lady Ruri's story gave her strength to keep going and have a greater amount of courage. She would handle every obstacle thrown her way.

* * *

Yay new chapter! This was an okay chapter I guess, not that great in my opinion. Well read and review!


	12. Special

**Chapter Twelve: Special**

Cagalli was stiff with apprehension as she stared outside from her window. The day for her father and brother to return was nearing quickly. Although she felt strong enough to convince her father to let Athrun stay, it was a scary thought. Cagalli sighed and walked out of her room. The night felt particularly lonely. Shequietly went to Athrun's door and opened it. Surprisingly, it was dark in there. She shut the door behind her and went over to his bed. Athrun saw her coming and smiled. Cagalli climbed into his bed and pulled the blankets over her. Athrun felt her body close in next to his as she cuddled up to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" Athrun asked.

"Nope," she said, snuggling into him.

"Are you going to stay here all night?"

She remained silent and shut her eyes. Athrun waited for an answer and then breathed in deeply. She wouldn't be able to stay with him. Lady Ruri or Serene might go into her room the next morning and find that she wasn't there. Athrun rolled onto his side slightly and wrapped his other arm around her. Even if he knew the risks of having her with him, he wanted to keep her. He didn't want to have to tell her to go when he didn't even want her to. Athrun could feel his heart beating rhythmically with hers. They were one beat. Athrun smiled to himself. He remained awake for a little while longer, wondering if she'd get up. When she didn't, he decided to ease up a bit. Slowly he drooped his eyes until finally, he had fallen asleep. As they slept, neither of them moved out of each other's reach.

* * *

Cagalli woke up the next morning to a beam of light shining on her face. She tossed her head to the side, trying to escape its force. Suddenly her eyes widened and she looked to her side to see Athrun sound asleep. Her heart began to beat faster. She quickly edged out of his bed and left. Hopefully no one had gone to her room yet. She was surprised by herself. She knew that she could have been found, but she hadn't cared. All that mattered was that she had wanted to be with him. Being caught hadn't mattered. Cagalli smiled to herself. She knew that she really loved him. It was obvious. 

Cagalli pressed the door shut to her dressing room, figuring it was time to start the day. She put on a pale blue dress and ran her brush through her hair. She softly touched her face with powder and then placed on light blue eyeshadow. She yawned and then was ready to go. Cagalli went downstairs, where she found Lady Ruri at. She smiled warmly with a shine in her eyes. Cagalli smiled at her happily and went with her out into the garden where a meal was set up at. Lady Ruri sat with her and crossed her legs. Cagalli could feel the cool atmosphere from the garden and welcomed it. She smiled and looked over at Lady Ruri. Her expression was calm but serious. Cagalli's smile faded.

"I cam to your room earlier," Lady Ruri said.

Cagalli's heart stopped. Was she caught?

"Were you with Athrun?" she asked.

"Y-yes," Cagalli answered, trying to sound strong.

"I figured. Your fortunate that it was me who wanted to see you and not someone else," Lady Ruri said.

Cagalli looked down at her hands in her lap. The way Lady Ruri made it sound was so dangerous. Lady Ruri sensed her anxiety and smiled at her kindly. She wasn't trying to scare her, she just wanted her to be more careful. Cagalli was risking her whole relationship. Lady Ruri remembered how things were when she had been in love with her knight. Things had been going fine until their secret had been revealed. Her father had so much anger that she had never witnessed before. The knight had been banished from their home. Her marriage had been painful and depressing for her. So she didn't want Cagalli to go through the same things as she had.

"Cagalli, I have something important to show you..."

"What is it, Lady Ruri?" Cagalli asked.

"Come to the front after you've summoned Athrun."

Cagalli watched with confusion as Lady Ruri walked away. She hadn't even eaten. Cagalli nibbled on some of her food and headed inside the castle. She rushed upstairs and went to Athrun's room. She quickly flew in and stopped suddenly. Serene was giving him breakfast as he lay in bed. Cagalli stared at them for a second and moved enough so that she had left the room. What was that? Next, she hurried away and went downstairs. No, wait. It wasn't anything, it wasn't like Athrun had any feelings for Serene. It still surprised Cagalli to see her in his room. She stopped with fists tightened and went back to his room. There, Athrun was pushing Serene away.

"Can you excuse us, Serene?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, sure," she said.

Cagalli felt her sweep past her and then shut the door. Athrun looked at her timidly, afraid of what she was going to say or what she was thinking.

"She just came in without warning."

"Get dressed, okay? Lady Ruri is taking me somewhere."

"Are you mad?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli smiled and shook her head," Its not your fault."

Athrun nodded and watched her go. He changed out of his clothes and got ready for the day. She was amazing like that. He thought she had gotten upset when she left but then she came back. He was glad that she had, too. Even though he knew he would have gone after her anyway. Athrun finished and left without touching his breakfast. Cagalli was waiting by the stairs and went down them when she saw him. He followed her and was directed outside. He sucked in air a little too quickly when he saw Lady Ruri sitting up front with the reigns in her hands. Cagalli giggled and went over to her. She crossed her arms and leaned to the side with a disapproving face. Her aunt simply laughed and waved her away, but Cagalli didn't move. She was wondering what was being planned.

"Lady Ruri, what do you think your doing?" Cagalli demanded.

"What? We're going somewhere secret, only your father and I know where it is, so come on!"

"Are you sure you-"

"You trust me don't you, Cagalli?"

"Of course I do," Cagalli said.

"Then get in," Lady Ruri commanded.

Cagalli smiled and did as she was told. Athrun got in behind her and shut the door. He sat next to her and put his arm around her when they headed off. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. Wherever it was they were going, Cagalli knew that Lady Ruri had something special for them. Otherwise, she wouldn't have told her to bring Athrun. It didn't really matter to her though, she was just glad to be able to enjoy her time with Athrun without having to worry about anyone disturbing her. This would be nice as long as she had the chance to stay with him like this for awhile.

Athrun loosened his hold on her and checked outside. He wanted to make sure Lady Ruri was fine before he forgot about her. Cagalli sighed and laid down on her seat. She pushed Athrun off, making him fall over onto the other side. He looked back at her and saw her smiling to herself. He leaned over to her and locked his lips with hers. Cagalli pulled him over her and felt his body press down on hers. She ran her hand through his hair softly, giving him her sensitive touches. Athrun moved his kisses down to her neck and placed his fingers along the lining of her dress. Temptation swept over him and suddenly he pulled away from her. Cagalli looked at him surprised and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't," he said.

"Can't what?" Cagalli questioned confused.

"If... look, things might go too far between us if I don't stop, and I don't want to-"

"Force me?"

"Yeah..."

Cagalli gazed at him intently and then grabbed his hand in hers. She smiled and touched the side of his cheek softly. He was too sweet, always thinking about her. But she knew he didn't have to worry about her this time. "Don't think that you would be forcing me, Athrun. I wouldn't mind going to that level with you, I just want it to be something special for both of us."

Athrun listened to what she said and nodded his head. He was glad that she said it that way, he was happy now because of it. Cagalli gave him a long kiss, assuring him of her love. Athrun felt a stab of guilt though when remembering that her father would be coming home soon. Now he was wondering where they could be going at this time. What was it that Lady Ruri had arranged for them? Maybe he shouldn't even question it.

Once a good amount of time had gone by, the chariot began to slow down. When it stopped, Lady Ruri knocked on the door. Athrun helped Cagalli out and looked around. They were in a forest surrounded by lush grass and trees. Up ahead, they saw a large stone tower with a house like structure attached. Cagalli stared up at it, too surprised to speak. The stone was a dark gray, seeming to be a small castle. Lady Ruri smiled up at it proudly and walked towards it after trying the horses to a tree. Cagalli and Athrun followed her and entered a minute later. The floor was wooden and had a large marron rug over it. A fire place was accompanied by two couches and then a door that led to the rest of the house.

"Surprise," Lady Ruri said happily.

"Who's place is this?" Cagalli asked.

"Yours," Lady Ruri said.

"Mine?" Cagalli asked with surprise.

"Yes, I had it built for you only two years ago and I thought you'd like to have some use of it now. Meanwhile, I'm going to take a long walk. I'll be back later."

Cagalli watched as Lady Ruri smiled brightly and departed from their presence. Athrun was just as shocked as Cagalli was but did not speak. Instead, he started a fire while she went to explore the rest of the castle. Cagalli found a bathroom along with a large study room. Then her eyes fell upon a dark mahagony door. She opened it and found a staircase. Cagalli glanced back before deciding to go up them. Her footsteps echoed in the darkness until there were no more stairs. Another door came to her and quickly she fumbled for the knob. She pushed her way through and saw a large open room. A queen-sized bed was on the far wall to the left with silk blankets. The floor was also covered by a carpet, this one a midnight blue. Two open windows were at the main wall and let sunlight bloom in. Cagalli discovered a trunk full of clothes and gasped. She lit candles to illuminate the room and sat on the bed. So comfortable. She took her heels off before pulling herself up onto the bed. The soft material caressed her with its beautiful touch. She almost forgot about everything else, but Athrun brought her back to the world.

"This is nice," Athrun said.

"I know, I hope we get to stay tonight."

"This is the only bedroom," Athrun pointed out.

"Yes, I know."

"Where... would Lady Ruri sleep?"

"Hm, good point. You and I can sleep on the couches."

"Okay, I'm going to go back down-"

Cagalli stopped him by grabbing his wrist, then pulled him back to her. He stood in front of her, feeling her fingers interlace with his. Cagalli pinned him with her intense gaze. She suddenly stood up and pressed herself into him. Athrun's cheeks went red slightly as she pushed him down onto the bed with a quick move. She giggled and laid down beside him. She brought his righ hand up to her lips and kissed it. Athrun smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face. He liked being so close to her beautiful face. She was simply gorgeous.

* * *

**Another chapter for you guys. Thanks for all your support, I love reading what you send me. Well R&R! **


	13. My Blue Heaven

**Chapter Thirteen: My Blue Heaven**

Cagalli walked outside with a lantern and searched for Lady Ruri, who hadn't returned yet. Crickets played music for her as she walked away from her cottage. She headed to where the chariot was supposed to be but found that it was gone. Cagalli sighed, realizing she had abandoned them for the night. Athrun came out after her and made sure she came back to him. When he didn't see Lady Ruri, he gave Cagalli a confused look. She smiled and went in. She took the lantern to the kitchen and saw fresh food waiting to be cooked. Cagalli looked at Athrun and laughed.

"Can you cook?" she asked.

"Not too well I'm afraid."

"Well thankfully I can, I took lessons," Cagalli said proudly.

"Good, I wasn't so sure we'd be eating tonight."

Cagalli smiled and began to set up on a wooden cutting board. Athrun watched her for a minute before leaving. He made sure a warm fire was burning in the fireplace and took out some blankets. He was a little relieved that Lady Ruri wasn't with them, they were truly able to be alone and not worry about being sneaky. Athrun went back to the kitchen and helped Cagalli as best as he could. She had her complete concentration set on the food and was extremely careful. She was surprisingly precise and exact with how she worked, almost as if she had done this for years. For a moment he had gotten lost in her techniques since she was so quick. Only after thirty minutes did she set out the food on a table. Athrun sat with her and looked down at the food.

"This looks really delicious," Athrun said.

"Thank you. I expect Lady Ruri will be back tomorrow so we can head home. My father should be arriving soon."

"Oh, I see... your probably excited to see him again," Athrun replied.

"Yes, afterall its been almost seven months. It'll be nice to have him and Kira around once again. Things will be fine," she assured.

"I'm sure since you've been working on that special dinner."

Cagalli looked up at him and took a bite of the baked bread. She could hear the sorrow in his voice. She felt slightly bothered that he still lacked faith in her, his assumptions were that either way, he would be leaving her. After eating, Cagalli cleaned the suramic plates and originated the kitchen back to its original appearance. This had been a pleasant experience. She had loved the place and was given a taste of how life away from royalty felt like. It was quite peaceful, even if she was only able to keep hold of it for a day. If given the chance, she knew she could survive with the life of a common person with no royal ties.

After blwoing out the lights in the kitchen, Cagalli went to find Athrun. He was sitting on a couch and gazing deeply into the fire, as if trying to find answers. Cagalli watched him from the doorway for a moment and then entered. She sat on the arm of a cushioned chair, where she remained. Cozy. Cagalli yawned to herself and rose once more. She left Athrun sitting there and headed up to the bedroom. She was able to find a light night gown and changed into it. Cagalli slipped under the covers of the bed and rested against the soft pillow. She lay awake, not trying to find sleep for herself.

Athrun finally came up and slid off his shoes. He rested his vest on the trunk of clothes and then climbed into bed too. Cagalli turned to look at him and smiled. Athrun smiled back. He wanted to stay at her house, it was quiet and didn't have any disturbances. Athrun rested his hand on Cagalli's waist and leaned in closer to kiss her neck. She smiled again and laid flat on her back. Athrun lifted himself over her while carefully covered by the blankets. He brushed his lips up against hers, but decided not to go any further than that. He moved from her and then shut his eyes. Cagalli propped her head up with her hand and studied him. She watched as his muscular chest went up and down with each breath. She reached her hand out and ran it along his cheek, he was warm. He was a beautiful person. Athrun suddenly covered her hand with his and opened one eye to look at her.

"I guess you aren't ready to go to sleep?" Athrun asked.

"Not really, I'm wide awake now," Cagalli replied.

"No use in me going to sleep then..."

Athrun sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. Cagalli stayed in her position and then sat next to him. It was a sweet night and she was in a wonderful place. The candles were still lit and produced enough light so she could look at him. The mood was right. Cagalli touched his stomach beneath the blanket and grew closer to him. He looked at her, not knowing what she was doing. She simply smiled at him and kissed him longingly. Athrun then felt her hand under his shirt and ran it along his abs. He quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"You don't want to do this here, do you?" he asked.

"Why not?" she questioned. "It wouldn't be bad..."

"But... I-"

"Everything is so perfect right now, I want to. Don't you?"

Athrun gazed at her. Of course he wanted to, but would it be right? If she was ready to, then maybe it was okay. Besides, he knew he had been ready for her. So Athrun nodded his head. Cagalli smiled. He felt a rush of excitement and placed his hands on her lowerback. He moved them down and lifted her gown up slowly. He was nervous as he did this, afraid of going too fast and perhaps intimidating her slightly. When realizing she had no problem with this, he edged it up all the way until she finally slipped out of it. Her perfect skin felt so... right. She was so soft and warm. Perfection at its best.

Cagalli unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and removed it from sight. She loved the manly curves of his body and the way it was shaped so strongly. This was hers, just as she was his. She ran her fingers along his chest and down his stomach. She rested them on the button of his pants and undid them. Athrun got up and pulled his pants off. Before going any further, he leaned over Cagalli and kissed her lips. He put his hands on the edge of her underwear and glanced back up at her hesitantly. She pulled him down and pressed her lips onto his. He smiled with her reassurance and slid the rest of her clothes off.

* * *

Cagalli woke up to the sun beaming in from the window and had the light spill onto her face. She turned onto her stomach, then opened her eyes. She looked for Athrun but found herself alone in the room. She wrapped a blanket around her bare body and got up. She got clean clothes and went downstairs to the bathroom. She found a pump coming out of the wall and pressed it down for the hot water to pour into the tub. Steam began to rise up from the water, causing it to have a misty appearance. Cagalli dropped the blanket to her feet and stepped into the water. Instantly, she felt her body melt into the water. Cagalli tilted her head back against the rim of the rub and breathed out deeply. She felt so relaxed while staying there. It was peaceful and quiet. Getting away was something that she had truly needed.

Cagalli continued to soak in the tub for about twenty minutes, before getting out. She dried off and then slid on her black laced underwear. She pulled on her bra that had purple lacing on the front, staying away from any corset. She wore a dress that had no sleeves and opened up just above her breasts. The bottom lightly touched the ground, exposing her feet. She put on one inch heels and ran her brush through her hair. She felt as if today would be really wonderful. Hopefully her intuision wouldn't be wrong. Cagalli walked out of the bathroom and went into the front. She walked outside and saw Athrun coming from the forest. He smiled and held up yellow and red flowers. He came up to her and planted a kiss on her lips. He then handed her the flowers and smiled again.

"Did you sleep well?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I did," Cagalli said.

"Good, I expect Lady Ruri will be back shortly..."

"I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later," she said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back," Athrun assured.

Cagalli looked up at him and nodded. "We'll see..."

As she turned to go inside, the sound of hooves came to her ears. She turned around and saw Lady Ruri riding to them with the chariot. Cagalli sighed and smiled. Lady Ruri came to a stop and hopped down lightly. She grinned widely and grabbed a box sitting next to her. She swept past Athrun and Cagalli, and went to the dining room. She set out some food and drinks, then waited for them. They exchanged confused looks, but sat at the table. Cagalli was surprised that she had come so quickly. Had Athrun seen her while out wandering? Lady Ruri began to eat and then glanced up at her niece curiously.

"You should eat your food, Cagalli. We'll be leaving shortly."

"Hm? Oh, I know..."

"If it weren't important, I'd let you stay longer. But, I wanted to make sure that you were there when your father and brother came home. I assume you want that, too. Am I wrong?"

"No, of course not. Afterall, it seems like forever since I've seen them. I'm just... afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Lady Ruri asked.

Athrun looked up, remaining silent.

"Of how things might end..."

Before departing, Cagalli took a long look at the cottage. This would have a good memory attached to it. Cagalli turned away and got into the chariot. Athrun climbed in behind her and shut the door after him. He sat down next to her and stayed quiet. Cagalli was afraid, and for the first time, it had shown clearly. Athrun wasn't sure what to say. After all the times she had given him comfort, he didn't know how to do the same. It was as if she hadn't been true to her own faith. When they started on the move again, Athrun looked at her.

"Its not going to end badly between us. I won't let it happen, and neither will you."

Cagalli didn't say anything to him. She stared down at her hands and shut her eyes tightly. Yes, he was right. Cagalli held his hand in hers and squeezed it. Hope wasn't something she needed to lack. Before she met Athrun, Cagalli didn't feel like she had to keep hold of anyone that walked into her life. She was a lone wolf, easily adapted with self reliance. No one but family mattered. She felt as if she had always been isolated and she was perfectly content with that. Her reputation as an emotionless, bratty princess was amusing to her. But things had changed so quickly with Athrun's arrival. It was as if suddenly she wanted attention, she wanted love. So she was afraid. Who wouldn't be? The first person to actually discover the light and not just the dark in her had to be her knight. It was all wrong, that person should have been a prince. But he wasn't. That was the one flaw in her story. And she would have to deal with it, fight for it.

Cagalli gazed at Athrun. He looked back at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Whatever happened after this moment, he would stay by her. The whole time he had been counting on her to talk to her father. Now, he thought it would be best if he went with her. She might feel more confident if he was by her side. He wondered what her father would think by him requesting to stay. Would that be suspicious? Athrun was hoping that, at least, King Attha would keep him around for a few days after his arrival. Then he could see how well Cagalli was with him. And princesses always needed protection. That could be something to convince Cagallil's father. All in all, he had to stay in Cagalli's life. No matter what. She had managed to convince him that it was possible to convince her father.

When they were finally back at the castle, Cagalli immediantly jumped out. She still didn't see much more activity going on thna when she left. Athrun got out and followed her into the kingdom. Cagalli went up to her bedroom and felt slightly relieved that her father wasn't there yet. That would give her time to further brainstorm on what to say exactly. She turned back and faced Athrun. He looked strong. Determined. Cagalli smiled and went up to him. She held his vest in her hands and leaned up to kiss him. A knock on the door pulled her away from him quickly and she answered it. Lady Ruri stood ther and called her downstairs. Cagalli glanced back at Athrun confused and went down. She came to a quick stop and gasped in surprise.

"Father."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! lolz i bet some of ya'll saw dat comin huh?


	14. Courageous Heart

**Chapter Fourteen: Courageous Heart**

"The ball is going to be extravagent," King Attha said.

"And its dedicated to you," Cagalli smiled.

"Thank you for this, Cagalli. It will be wonderful."

"I'm glad your so pleased," she replied.

"You know, Cagalli, I've noticed something different about you. You're beginning to act proper, like a princess."

"Really?" Cagalli asked in surprise. "I hadn't noticed..."

"Then its safe to say Athrun has reported you correctly: elegant and beautiful. If I didn't know better, I would say he had taken a personal interest in you," her father said.

She flinched.

"Cagalli!" someone suddenly called.

Cagalli turned at the sound of her name and saw Lacus approaching. Cagalli went to greet her and then eagerly hugged her brother tightly when he came in with a number of suitcases. She released him and then saw Lacus bow to the king, who quickly stopped her from going on any further. Something good came from her presence being there. King Attha was sure that she was going to ask for his blessing. Cagalli smiled brightly and excused herself from them. She als oknew what was going to happen and it would be better to leave them alone. Cagalli left the ballroom and headed up to her own room. When she entered, she found Serene fluffing her pillows and then jumped when she entered.

"Princess! I didn't expect to see you back so soon."

"Where have you been?" Cagalli questioned.

"Er, my mother was sick, I wen't to take care of her."

"Alright... please find Athrun and remind him of the ball."

Cagalli watched as a smile crept onto Serene's face and quickly she hurried out. Cagalli sighed, not exactly sure if that had been a good idea. It was all harmless though, nothing bad could happen from it. Cagalli was a bit nervous about the ball drawing so close. Tomorrow, many royal guests would arrive to rejoice with them over the triumph of the war and the return of the king. Cagalli decided that she wouldn't bring Athrun up unless mentioned. Maybe her father would forget about wanting to dismiss him. She'd put off the subject as long as possible. She had already discussed things over with Athrun, who hadn't had any exceptions to what she had said. This could work. Maybe Athrun wouldn't have to leave.

Cagalli had been sitting on her loveseat when the door to her room opened quietly. She looked up and saw Athrun come in. He smiled, then locked the door. Cagalli rolled her eyes playfully at him and stood up. He knew that by being in her bedroom he was risking things. People, like Serene, might develop curious thoughts and grow suspicious. But, Athrun didn't care about that. He just wanted to be close to her again. Athrun went to Cagalli and pulled her into him. He ran his hands along the curves of her cheeks and places a soft kiss onto her lips. Cagalli pulled away and pressed her finger to his lips.

"You have to be patient," Cagalli said softly.

"Patience isn't one of my strong suits."

Cagalli smiled. "Learn..."

But he didn't want to. He wanted to be with her. For the past couple of days, he hadn't been able to get close to her. He was forced to wait. He had gotten anxious by the reminder he had received about the ball, imagining how beautiful Cagalli would look. It was hard to keep his distance. He knew it was the better thing for both their sakes, but he couldn't help wanting to risk it. It was like no matter what he did, he wanted to be with her. Cagalli just smiled and parted from his side. She was doing much better in the area of calmness than he was. Athrun groaned when she opened the door and looked at him expectantly. He slowly exited the room with a lowered head and went down the hall. Serene stood and watched Cagalli, sensing something that was between the two. Cagalli looked at the girl and frowned seriously.

"Is there something you need?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, nothing, princess. May I enquire about something?"

"What is it?"

"Will I be attending the ball?"

"...Would you like to go?" Cagalli asked.

"I've be very honored, princess."

"Then, okay. Try to find something formal if you can. Afterall, we will have many visitors."

"Yes, princess. Thank you so much."

Cagalli nodded her head and went back into her room. She shut the door, getting out of sight from Serene. Something about that girl was suspicious, but what could she do? It would be best to make sure that Serene stayed where she could be more easily watched. Cagalli pushed her thoughts of the girl to the back of her mind and went to her desk where an unopened letter was sitting. Cagalli sat down and was surprised to see that it was from Prince Yuna. Her heart stopped for a moment before she tossed it into the trash. She didn't care what it was that he had to say. He wasn't important to her in the least. Cagalli felt a bit curious as to what he had said, but she had quickly forgotten about it when she heard the sound of footsteps. Lacus bursted int her room with a huge smile, not bothering to knock.

"Cagalli, I have great news!" Lacus exclaimed.

"What kind of news?" Cagalli smiled, having some idea.

"I'm going to be living here until the day Kira and I get married!"

Cagalli jumped up excitedly and flung her arms around her. That was exactly the kind of news she wanted to hear. Lacus was extatic, clearly thrilled. Cagalli didn't stop smiling, "Congratulations."

"Thank you! I'd be even more happier if you'd be my maid of honor?" Lacus asked.

"Of course I will," Cagalli replied.

"Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening... I was so nervous when asking for your father's blessing. But he was so kind and immediantly accepted me as part of the family."

"You've always been family, now it will be official."

Lacus smiled again, "I'm gald your feeling better, Cagalli."

"What do you mean?"

"The last time I saw you was at the ball, you were so unhappy."

"Oh, yes, I'm doing better."

"Then you and Athrun are still together still?"

"Mhm, we just came back from a nice vacation," Cagalli said.

"Is that so? How was it?"

"Wonderful," Cagalli said.

"Did anything... _happen?_ Lacus asked.

"Hmmm... maybe."

"Oh my goodness, Cagalli! Your not even married!"

"I know that! But... I love him, and thats good enough."

"Wow... I didn't expect something like that from you."

"Just promise you won't tell anyone," Cagalli warned.

"Promise. Now, what kind of dress are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Just a slim dark purple one, nothing fancy."

"Well you'll look fantastic, of course. Is Athrun attending?"

"Yes, along with my maid, Serene."

"Oh, really? She was told to go?"Lacus asked.

"No, I'm making sure she doesn't do anything foolish."

"You don't trust her?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"No, she seems to have feelings for Athrun."

"Ohhh, jealousy then?" Lacus giggled.

"Maybe... but I still don't trust her. We'll see how she really acts..."

* * *

Cagalli felt herself being pulled into the corset, trying not to gasp for air too much. Once the dress was on, she let out a deep breath, relieved that this tedious task was done with. Cagalli slid into dark purple heels and went to her make-up. She gladly did this herself, then allowed Serene to get herself ready for the ball. Cagalli was anxious to see Lacus again and gain some comfort from her. Cagalli felt so nervous she thought she would puke. This ball needed to go smoothly for her father, otherwise, convincing him to keep Athrun would fail. Cagalli wasn't troubled by the idea of having so many people coming, she figured she would be able to stay with Lacus and Kira. If she maintained a well enough manner, things would be just fine. Hopefully no bad omens would be spotted.

After finishing her make-up, Cagalli stood up and went to the window. Outside she could see two knights with lanterns by the door, waiting for the guests to arrive. It wouldn't be too long now. As Cagalli looked up the road, she saw a number of lights from a chariot. Her heart skipped a beat. This was it, this was the moment where she would have to prove herself. Cagalli looked herself over in the mirrror quickly and then went for her door. As soon as she opened it, she could hear the sounds of the preparations being made for the ball. Cagalli went down the hall and waited at the top of the stairs for a moment. She couldn't see anyone from where she was, but finally decided to go. She made quiet steps, not trying to draw any attention to herself. When she was on the last step, her father appeared with a smile on his face.

"You look wonderful, Cagalli," he said.

"Thank you," Cagalli smiled.

"The ball is about to begin. I have plans on presenting you tonight so until then, would you mind staying in your room?"

"Not at all, just come when you need me."

King Attha nodded and then walked off. Cagalli smiled to herself and turned to go back up to her room. She didn't mind having to wait a few more minutes in order to calm her nerves. She went back into her room and sat on her couch. Everything would go by smoothly, wouldn't it? Of course, she just needed some comfort. Sure enough, Athrun came in only minutes later. He stood gaping at her by the door and then smiled. Cagalli stood up and waited for him to walk over to her. He took her in his arms and embraced her lovingly.

"You look phenomenal," Athrun said.

"Thank you, Athrun. I'm just really nervous about the ball."

Athrun rested his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. She raised her head and had her lips meet his. Cagalli backed him up onto her couch and sat on his lap. Athrun didn't mind the kissing, especially since he probably wouldn't be able to do much of it with her father back. Athrun pulled away just slightly and glanced down at her dress. And she looked amazing. He rolled her over next to him and got to his feet. He smiled again at her and crossed his arms. Cagalli smiled too and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Athrun sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Your going to be just fine," Athrun said.

"You really think so?" Cagalli asked.

"I know, and I'll try to stay with you the whole time."

"That would do a lot of help for me," she smiled.

Cagalli leaned into him and held his hand. As long as Athrun stayed with her, she was sure she would make it through the night. He gave her confidence with his presence, and that was all she needed. Cagalli was sure he could keep her from panicking during the party. She sat with him for another 15 minutes before hearing a knock on the door. Cagalli quickly got up and went to the door. There, Lacus was standing. She grinned at Cagalli and hugged her.

"You look beautiful!" Lacus said.

Cagalli looked over at Athrun and said, "Third compliment already."

"Third, hm?" Lacus asked while eyeing Athrun. "Well, I just wanted to check on you, I'll see you later. Are you going also, Athrun?"

"Er, yes," he spoke up.

Lacus nudged Cagalli and giggled. After she left, Cagalli laughed and looked over at Athrun who had a clueless expression on his face. It was like Lacus knew, but she didn't seem to have a problem. Cagalli nodded at Athrun, answering the question that he had in his head. She went to her window again and looked out. More people were beginning to show up. Tonight she would be introduced to hundreds, and she planned on making her father proud.

* * *

Well, sorry for the wait guys. I didn't mean for this chapter to be delayed so much. Hope you liked it


	15. Demolition Lovers

**Chapter Fifteen: Demolition Lovers**

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my one and only daughter, Cagalli."

This was it, the moment to enter the room. Cagalli had been just outside the open doors waiting for when she heard her name. She received a smile from Athrun and then started to walk. He went behind her and noticed that all the guests had stood when she had arrived. The crowd moved to both sides of her as she made her way towards her father with a confident smile. Inside, she was trying her best to remain calm. She made it to him and faced the people with him.

"Cagalli has watched over our home while I was away in battle and has done an excellent job. So tonight, this party is not only for me and the brave hearts that fought, but for her as well. On that note, everyone enjoy the ball!" King Attha said.

Music began to play and the ballroom began to fill with couples dancing. Cagalli watched them and then had a hug given to her by her father. He gazed at her proudly then said, "Meet some new people."

"Can I dance with Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Erm, just don't spend too much time with him. There's a prince coming here tonight that wants to see you."

"A prince? Who-"

"Ah, good to see you Mr. Clyne!" King Attha exclaimed.

"Father, what prince?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli we'll talk later, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go talk with a friend. Have a nice time," he said.

Cagalli stared after him and then searched the room with her eyes. What prince was coming to see her? Had her father arranged something without her knowing? It wasn't like him to do a thing such as that. Athrun suddenly bowed and held his hand out to her, trying to distract her from any worries. He was going to help her get through this. She took his hand and followed him out to the dancefloor. He put his left hand on her lower back and began to move to the music with her. She was the prettiest one there and he was getting to dance with her. Cagalli gazed up into his eyes thoughtfully and tried to relax. She knew him being there was enough to keep her calm and tranquil.

"I think the night will go by very nicely," Athrun said.

"I hope so," Cagalli replied.

"Just focus on having a good time alright?"

"Easier said than done," she mumbled.

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that to have? Its a celebration so be happy. Your a fantastic person with a fantastic look. Just have fun."

Cagalli nodded her head and smiled. He was right, she had to get herself together for her father's sake. She cleared her mind of all negative thoughts and allowed herself to dance with more enthusiasm. Athrun was caring and that was what Cagalli appreciated most about him. His words were so comforting and gentle. Cagalli continued dancing with Athrun until the song ended and went to sit down. A man with a plate came by and gave her a small dish of food, then left. Cagalli ate some delightfully and handed the rest to Athrun. When her father had fancy food, it meant he had very important guests over.

* * *

An hour had passed by and the ball was still going wonderfully for everyone. Cagalli had met with a few of her father's friends and gained the respect of them just by speaking properly. Perhaps her father was righ, maybe she was acting like a princess. When she was finally left alone, Cagalli glanced over her shoulder to see that Athrun had remained by her side. Just as she was about to take a seat, her father came up to her. He bowed and then held out his hand to her. Cagalli smiled and accepted his offer. He led her out and soon they fell into step with all the other's dancing.

"I'm hearing many good things about you from some of my guests."

"Is that so?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, it seems you truly have improved your behavior while I was away. Could it be because of Athrun?" he teased.

"Of course not, why would you say that?" Cagalli quickly asked.

"Well, you didn't do anything mischievious while in his presence and he had nothing bad to say about you. Maybe it would be best to keep him around, hm?" King Attha suggested.

"Whatever you say, father," she smiled.

"Excellent, I'll be the one to give him the news."

Cagalli nodded her head. She and Athrun had gotten lucky.

"Tell me, have you gotten the chance to know him?"

"Yes, I have."

"He's quite the gentleman," he replied.

"He is, I haven't seen many like him."

"Fortunately for you, I have found a prince who is also gentleman."

Cagalli kept quiet, her happiness suddenly taken from her. She had forgotten about that prince already. King Attha let go of her and went back to Athrun to tell him of the changed plans, not seeing Cagalli's quick decrease in mood. She stood behind him as he talked to Athrun, staring hard at the floor. When she looked up at Athrun she brought a smile to her lips for him. She was just glad he could stay with her for awhile longer. Just as Cagalli was about to speak, her father pulled her into another direction to walk with him.

Athrun watched them go, but didn't waste time going after them. Maybe it was better to leave them, but he was sure he should be around anyway. Cagalli was getting more worried by each minute that passed. Her father suddenly stopped her at the head table and let her sit. Cagalli sighed with relief, glad that she had just overreacted. Her father left her, but she was joined by Lacus and Kira. They all sat comfortably with glasses of wine given to them. Lacus sat on one side of Cagalli and noticed the empty seat. She looked over at Athrun who was standing nearby and smiled.

"Please take a seat, Athrun. After taking care of Cagalli for so long, you deserve a night of comfort," Lacus said.

Cagalli looked over at Athrun and nodded when he turned to her with a hesitant expression. He sat next to her quietly and was also given a glass of wine. Kira glanced over at him curiously but decided not to worry about it. It was a good thing for Cagalli to make a friend, it was something she really hadn't ever done before. Kira was glad to be home with the girl he loved and a happy sister. Kira scooted closer to Lacus and put his arm around her.

"You look gorgeous," Kira said.

"Didn't I hear that from you already?" she giggled.

"Well, your going to hear it many more times," he replied.

Lacus smiled and leaned her head against him. She had really missed being with him while he was away. Kira had always been the kind guy out of all the cocky ones. That's why he had always stood out to her so much at parties. She would be going into a family that had good values. Kira was special and she considered herself lucky to have met him. She was also thankful that her bestfriend happened to be his sister. Without either one of them, she knew she would be a mess.

Down the table, Cagalli was busy talking to Athrun about some of the guests. There were important kings and even some dukes. The crowd was quite a looker. Athrun saw many older men, feeling a bit grateful for that. Suddenly he had his hand grabbed from under the table by Cagalli's and she quickly interlaced her fingers with his. She smiled over at him and then turned to gaze in a different direction. With the tables long cloth over it, she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her hold his hand. Being able to have some connection with him would make her more comfortable. At least until that prince arrived. Maybe she would end up getting lucky and he wouldn't even show up. She had some hope for that possibility, afterall he was late. Only a fool would come so deep into the night. Especially to a ball such as this one.

Before Cagalli could finish what she was thinking, the doors to the ball suddenly opened on the other side of the room and two men walked in. Cagalli tried to see who it was, but despite her efforts, she had no luck. When seeing that the men weren't going to her, she calmed down and sighed. She drank the rest of her wine quickly, hoping that might loosen her up some. Athrun glanced over at her, noticing that she had gotten stiff. Was something wrong? She squeezed his hand tightly, giving him the answer to his question. What was it that had her on the edge of her seat?

Cagalli stared straight ahead, now seeing that her father was approaching with someone beside him. Cagalli let go of Athrun's hand immendiantly and folded hers in her lap. Lacus sat up in her seat, wondering who it was Cagalli was watching. King Attha appeared before them all, not creating a reaction nearly as big as the one of who was standing with him. Both Cagalli and Lacus' eyes widened with shock. Cagalli's father grinned excitedly, very much pleased with the person he had brought.

The man's hair was short and slicked back very professionally. He wore a black and white suit along with a pair of eyes shining and a smirk to compliment them. No one moved. Lacus gave Cagalli a worried look and breathed out heavily.

"Oh, boy," Lacus mumbled.

"Cagalli, this is Prince Yuna. I believe you know him."

"Hello, princess. Its nice to see you again," Prince Yuna said.

"She knows him?" Kira whispered.

"Sort of," his fiance whispered back.

Cagalli didn't say a word. Only when Lacus lightly kicked her did she actually do anything. She quickly jumped up from her chair and stared at Yuna with her hands clenched behind her back. What was up with this guy? Didn't he get that she had no interest in him? Clearly not, otherwise he wouldn't be there. Athrun stood beside her, along with Lacus and Kira. King Attha called for Cagalli to go with them, telling the others to enjoy the party. When they started to leave, Lacus rushed Athrun to stay with her. He nodded and followed without a second thought. By the way Cagalli acted, it seemed as if Yuna was not someone to welcome with open arms. Why was it that she didn't like him? He had sensed the same uneasiness coming from Lacus as well.

Before Athrun could hear anything specific, King Attha glanced back at him and led him over to the side as Cagalli and Yuna went to dance. King Attha patted him on the back and grinned brightly at his daughter. Obviously he thought highly of Yuna. Athrun watched tensely as they danced together, seeing a forced smile on Cagalli's face. Yuna began to talk with her a second later, not wasting any time. Athrun then felt someone tap him on his shoulder, getting his attention. He was surprised to see that it was Serene. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress that spilled at her feet and onto the floor. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a fancy hairstyle so that her chocolate eyes showed. Athrun hardly recognized her, even with the smile she always had when he was around.

"Good evening, Serene. You look... stunning," Athrun said.

"Thank you, you look nice too. Would you like to dance?"

Athrun looked at her seriously and then looked at Cagalli again. She was still plenty with Yuna. King Attha suddenly cleared his throat loudly and then winked at Athrun, making it clear that he thought he should accept the offer. Athrun finally gave in and held his hand out. One dance wouldn't hurt, then he could keep a closer eye on Cagalli. Serene was eager to be with him, she had been so sure that he would say no. He led their movements when they started off, making sure he could see Cagalli. Serene stepped closer to him, surprising him once again. He quickly turned his eyes to her, getting slightly uncomfortable, though he tried his best not to show it.

"So, Athrun, how long will you be the princess' knight?" Serene asked.

"Well, the king had planned on dismissing me, but he changed his mind at the last minute," Athrun said.

"That's very lucky isn't it? I can tell you _enjoy _being with Cagalli."

Athrun paused. "It certainly beats fighting in battle."

Serene gazed at him. She was trying to find out if he indeed had a deeper relationship with Cagalli like she thought. To her dismay, he was being rather difficult. She just couldn't seem to get a good reading off of him. As Serene continued to press him for answers even more, he only responded to her with short and distant comments. Athrun knew what she was trying to do. He just wished _she_ knew that it wasn't going to work on him.

* * *

**So here's the new chapter , I hope you liked it **


	16. Sudden Proposals

**Chapter Sixteen: Sudden Proposals**

Cagalli sat beside Yuna quietly, staring at him as he spoke casually to her. He thought he had her trust by now, but he was wrong. The only reason she hadn't left by now was becasue she had no intentions of causing a scene and embaressing her father. She wasn't exactly sure what Yuna had planned, but she had a bad feeling about him. No matter how friendly he acted, there was always a coldness that stayed in his eyes. Did she really sense that his heart was full of malice, or was she just overreacting? Cagalli sighed deeply and looked away. She She didn't even know what to believe anymore. At least Athrun had remained by her for most of the time she was with Yuna. Perhaps the only reason she wanted to think badly of Yuna was because she wanted Athrun to be the only man in her life.

"Ah! There you two are," King Attha suddenly said. "Glad to see your hitting it off so well. Might I have a word with Cagalli?"

"Not at all," Yuna smiled.

Cagalli stood up without saying a word and headed over to her father. Athrun started to go after her, but her father waved him off. Athrun stopped in his tracks confusedly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with her alone," King Attha said.

"Er, fine by me, sir."

"Good man," he replied with a wink.

"What might I do now?" Athrun asked.

"Enjoy the party, I'm sure you know how to have a good time. Just have fun, Athrun."

Prince Yuna immediantly looked up, somehow recognizing the name. Why was it so familiar to him? He couldn't even remember where he had heard it, let alone know who the blue haired boy was. Yuna watched cluelessly as everyone walked away, trying to figure out who had mentioned the name when he first heard it. Whil he was busy doing that, King Attha took Cagalli outside to the courtyard and sat with her on a wooden bench. She stared at him worriedly, not quite sure what he was going to say. He put his arm around her and gazed up at the sky happily.

"Its a beautiful night with some beautiful news to go with it."

"Is that so? What's the news?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I've been speaking with Yuna and his father tonight, and we've all decided that a marriage is in order."

"A what?!" Cagalli asked loudly, nearly yelling.

"A wedding," he repeated calmly. "Remember the ball I sent you to while I was away?"

"How could I forget?" she muttered.

"As much as I'd like to keep you here with me, its very important that we don't wait any longer to have you married. I believe you have a lot to offer as a wife, and maybe even a mother one day."

"What if I don't want to get married?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm sorry, but its not your decision to make anymore."

"Father, I hardly know him!" she protested.

"You will get to know him, Cagalli. As long as you keep your mind and heart open, you'll see how much of a good person he is. Trust me, he's perfect for you. I feel like he'll be a good husband."

Cagalli didn't speak. She kept telling herself that she had to stay composed and rational. She couldn't just freak out. Her father just wanted her to be happy and was doing what he thought was right. And then Cagalli felt something that shocked her more than anything. Peace, pure peace. The more she thought aboit it, the more she knew everything would be alright in the end. That feeling actually scared her. She was going to have to marry someone she didn't like. Yet after thinking for just a few seconds, her attitude had changed. Cagalli knew that if this had happened a few months ago, she would have quickly ruined the party by starting a big arguement.

"Okay, I'll marry him with a smile."

"I'm glad, time for us to announce it."

"Wait, what? Announce it? Why?" she asked with panic.

"Come on, its not like you have to hide it from anyone."

King Attha took her by the hand and quickly led her back inside excitedly. Cagalli knew she had just aggreed to marry Prince Yuna. Announcing it would mean Athrun would know. What would he do? What would his reaction be? Lacus probably had her own earful for Cagalli. As the two made it to the front stage where the musicians were, Yuna had realized where he had heard the name Athrun from. He was positive Cagalli had mentioned a Prince Athrun Zala that was supposed to propose to her. Maybe he was mistaken. Yuna was taken out of his thoughts when King Attha grabbed his arm and took him on stage. When the music stopped, everyone turned to them and grew silent.

"Everyone, I am pleased to say that my daughter Cagalli and Prince Yuna are to be married!"

The ballroom bursted with people clapping and cheering. Cagalli stood beside Yuna with reddened cheeks. She quickly stepped down from the stage and smiled at the ones that congratulated her. She excused herself from them and walked over to her friends. Lacus was still completely stunned while Athrun didn't even want to look at her. She was actually going to get married. Cagalli took him away from all the noise and went out back to the courtyard. She knew he was upset.

"Athrun, this doesn't change anything," Cagalli said.

"It changes everything. I guess you couldn't talk your father out of having you married..."

"Look, its more complicated than that. If I had started to yell or do something drastic, my father would've been disappointed in me. I don't want to hurt him anymore, I've already done that and I'm finished with it. That's why I have to marry Yuna."

Athrun stared at the ground. He understood why she was doing it, but he couldn't help thinking that she would no longer have time for him. Getting married meant that she'd have to devote all her time to Yuna. Cagalli gazed at him sadly. She didn't blame him for not being happy for her. Why should he? No one wanted to see the one they loved with someone else. Cagalli quickly hugged him and pulled a smile onto her face. Yuna didn't mean anything to her. Athrun was still the only one for her.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even be able to handle the idea of having to marry him," Cagalli said.

"I wish that gave me more comfort. If you'll excuse me-"

Cagalli grabbed his arm. "You once told me you wouldn't let things end badly between us! Don't you remember?"

Athrun turned around and waited for her to let go of his arm. He knew she was right. He had told her that a few days ago. Before he could say anything, King Attha came out. Athrun bowed to him and went inside. Cagalli was doing what she had to do, so he would have to respect that. But, how was he supposed to just sit back and watch as she got betrothed to someone else? To anyone else, he shouldn't have a problem with her getting married. Afterall, he was only a knight, nothing more. Could he actually handle being with her while she prepared for her wedding?

Athrun breathed out heavily and left the room, not noticing the pair of eyes that had been on him. He walked upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. After all that had happened tonight, he didn't mind turning in early. Athrun tossed his tie to the side and took off his coat. He went over to his bed and laid on it with his hands behind his head. What was he going to do? As much as he loved Cagalli, he knew it would be important to stay strong and support her. But the more he thought about the future, the harder it was to picture himself fitting into her life. If they indeed continued their romance and they were caught, both would have serious consequences to face. Athrun didn't want her to throw everything away just for him. She was going to be a married woman, so she needed to give Yuna her full attention.

A knock on his door brought Athrun back to reality. He got himself up and walked to the door lazily. When he opened it he saw Lady Ruri. Athrun stood motionless for a moment and then let her in. She smiled warmly and entered without saying a word. Athrun closed his door, then waited for the woman to tell him something. She sat on a chair with her hands in her lap, keeping her eloquince.

"How are you, Athrun?" she asked.

"How am I?" he said confusedly.

"Yes, thats what I just asked you," Lady Ruri smiled.

"I don't know... I'm just a bit lost right now..."

Lady Ruri gazed at him thoughtfully. It was because of what had just been said to everyone. She smiled at him assuringly, although he probably wouldn't feel any better. She took his melancholy mood as a sign that he truly cared about Cagalli.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I need time to think."

"Is there something to think over?" she questioned.

"Of course," Athrun said firmly.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"... Whether or not I'm going to continue as her knight."

"Now why do you not know the answer to that? Her father has agreed to keep you," Lady Ruri replied.

"I know, but I just don't see how I'm going to fit into her new life as a married woman."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, deary. Good night, Athrun."

Lady Ruri got up from the chair and left him to his pondering. Athrun shut his eyes wearily and then went back to his bed. Maybe he would need to sleep before he thought any harder. This was going to be a big decision that would affect both him and Cagalli. If he decided that he would leave the Attha's Kingdom, then he'd end up going out onto the country side like he originally planned. Athrun couldn't even imagine what Cagalli's reaction would be. She'd be upset right? He hated to do something that might cause her any pain, but he still wanted to do what he thought was best.

Downstairs, Serene was standing by herself boredly. Where was Athrun at? She wanted to try and get close to him, just to see if he in fact was as free as he appeared to be. Serene saw Lacus and Cagalli exit the ballroom, then saw the man that Cagalli had just gotten engaged to. He stood by a wall with a drink in his hand and was watching the people dance. Serene smiled to herself and then made her way over to him. He looked up at her just as she arrived and stared at her with a laid back expression.

"Excuse me, but do you know if Athrun and Cagalli went up to his bedroom yet?" Serene asked.

"What? No, she went with her friend."

"Oh, I see. My apologies, I'll just go-"

"Wait? Why would you say that they went to _his_ room? Do they have something going on?" Yuna asked suspiciously.

"Well, all I know is that they were getting extremely close, romantically close..."

"That explains everything," Yuna said to himself.

"Quite the tragedy isn't it? Its been bothering me for days."

Yuna took a sip of his drink and thought for a moment. If Cagalli and Athrun were together, that would ruin everything. Yuna smirked and finished his drink. This was no problem. He could easily blackmail Athrun into leaving, then Cagalli would marry him without any interruptions. Serene crossed her arms across her chest and then walked away. There, she was sure this prince would take care of the problem. Even if she had a personal interest in Athrun, she took an even greater interest in bringing down Cagalli. Seren had family members that used to work with Cagalli before she arrived as her maid. Day and night she had been told of the bratty princess and how she treated everyone with cruelty. Serene wanted to make Cagalli pay for all the horrible things she had done. It was all about revenge for Serene. She didn't care what it took to hurt her, as long as she did it. Having her precious knight in shining armor taken would definately crush her.

* * *

a little late i know, sorreh. R&R! 


	17. Crash

**Chapter Seventeen: Crash**

Cagalli sat at the dining room table the next morning with her plate of food half finished. Across the room from her was Athrun. He stood silently with his back leaning against the wall and was staring straight ahead of him. They still hadn't spoken since the ball. Cagalli wanted to, but everytime she tried to speak, her words got caught in her throat. She didn't even know if Athrun wanted to talk to her. But if he did, he didn't show it. Cagalli left her plate on the table and headed up to her bedroom. Athrun followed her upstairs and stopped at her door. She glared at him and then pulled him inside with her. She shut the door softly and turned to him.

"What is the matter with you?!" Cagalli demanded.

"Nothing, Lady Cagalli."

"I wish you'd stop acting like this, I need you."

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. This is just very hard for me," Athrun replied.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"... I think you need to just focus on your priorities, such as-"

"Why are you saying that? Are you trying to break up with me?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens next," Arthrun said softly.

Cagalli stared at him, her eyes full of pain. She wanted to understand how he was feeling. She wanted to put herself in his shoes. But no matter how hard she tried, she just didn't know how he could break things off with her. It was all becasue of Yuna, she knew that much. But did Athrun honestly think she loved him any less? He was supposed to stay with her through everything. Now it looked like they weren't going to even be able to make it past this point. Cagalli turned away from him and bit her lip. She didn't know how to handle it. He was theo nly one that she wanted to be with, no one else. Cagalli heard the door open and close, then nothing.

Cagalli went out onto her balcony and leaned her arms onto the rail. She breathed in and out deeply, then had a quick mood change. Hiding her sadness always meant acting like nothing was wrong. In the end, she made up her mind to not worry about Athrun. Clearly he wanted to deal with things on his own. So she would leave him alone and talk when he was ready to. And that would be the end of it. Cagalli couldn't help how frustrated she was with him. The logic he formed in his head just didn't make sense.

Cagalli went back into her room and then headed for her father. He had told her that she was going to be leaving with Lady Ruri to have her wedding dress made. When Cagalli entered her father's room, she found the two talking. Both looked up at her and Lady Ruri smiled. She walked over to her niece and hugged her. Cagalli smiled back at the woman and then hugged her father.

"Well Cagalli, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes father, I'll need to pack some clothes though."

"Come on, Cagalli, I have some for you," Lady Ruri said.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we should leave now," Cagalli replied.

"Athrun, you should stay here and take some time to yourself," Lady Ruri said.

"Er, thank you, Lady Ruri."

Cagalli left a minute later and headed outside where a chariot was waiting. She and Lady Ruri got in and soon they were off. Cagalli gazed out the window and watched as her home was left behind her. Getting away from everyone else would do her some good. She didn't want to handle doing anything that was only going to cause her stress. Being with Lady Ruri would do the most for her. She was always so wise and knew how to be supportive. Cagalli hoped to get some advice from her, she needed some guidance. She needed for someone to tell her how she was supposed to deal with everything going on in her life.

"How are you, Cagalli?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Not too good," Cagalli said.

"I assume because of your marriage to Yuna and relationship with Athrun?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Yes, I just don't know what to do..."

"I see, Athrun is having the same problem, you know."

"Lady Ruri, how am I to solve this?"

"Just understand that true love always finds a way."

Cagalli looked at her with confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Lady Ruri shut her eyes peacefully and smiled to herself. This was something that Cagalli needed to figure out on her own. When she did, _then_ Ruri would assist her. Cagalli had to find out how much love she had for Athrun. Her marriage was the perfect test. For the remaining time both women spent in the chariot, nothing was said. Cagalli used the time to think over what her aunt had said, attempting to make a plan.

Lady Ruri was right. If she really loved Athrun, she could figure out a way to work things out. The only one she needed in her life was him. As long as she had his love, she'd do just fine. When they got back to the castle, she'd make him listen to her. She knew he didn't want to end things with her. He just wanted to protect her, he was trying to be selfless. Cagalli decided she wasn't going to worry about the matter anymore. She'd get her wedding dress made and if the wedding was being prepared when she returned, then she would just deal with that as well.

After a long ride, Cagalli was anxious to get up as soon as the chariot began to slow down. When it came to a stop, she dind't waste any time getting out. Her feet met lush grass and they came to a fairly small cottage made of light stone. Cagalli's mouth opened with surprise, not expecting this. Lady Ruri swept past her and headed up to her home. Cagalli followed her quickly and looked around at the beautiful scenery. This was lovely, almost just like the cottage designed for her. Now Cagalli was sure Lady Ruri was the one that had planned the whole thing.

"Wow," Cagalli said. "This is..."

"Not what you expected?" Lady Ruri chuckled.

"I can't believe I've never seen where you live."

"You have, but you were quite young."

"I must've been very young, I don't remember coming."

"You were about six," Lady Ruri replied.

"The husband you had to marry... where is he?"

"He died many years ago of a terribly illness."

"I'm sorry," Cagalli said sadly.

Lady Ruri opened the front door to her home and walked in. The front room was just a sitting area with two couches and many unique pieces of art. Cagalli followed her into the back where she was taken to a room with different types of fabric. She was impressed, not knowing that Lady Ruri was such a skilled taylor.

"What color do you want your dress to be made in?"

"Oh, I don't really care. You pick."

"Alright, i think a light blue would look nice on you."

"That's fine by me," Cagalli replied.

"Then we better get started, stand on that stool."

Cagalli did as she was told and waited. Lady Ruri started measuring her and went as fast as she could so she'd start on the dress. Maybe Cagalli didn't want to marry Yuna, but she was going to wear a wonderful dress. Lady Ruri already knew exactly how she was going to design it. After writing down the measurements, she allowed Cagalli to get down.

"So what now?" Cagalli asked.

"Now, I get started."

Cagalli nodded and left the room. She walked around the house and found that it was quite average. She liked how very peaceful it was with no one around. But Cagalli couldn't help thinking that Ldy Ruri was lonely when she was here. Although this place was secluded, it would be nice with someone to share it with. So how did Lady Ruri spend her time there? Cagalli walked back to the room she was at and sat down. Well as long as she was there, she'd keep her company.

* * *

Athrun stood packing in his room with his hands in tight fists. He had gotten his wish of being able to stay as Cagalli's knight. Leaving her wouldn't be right, especially when she was away. He didn't want her to come back and find that he had left her. Athrun sighed and fell back onto his couch. What was he supposed to do? Cagalli was carrying on through with the marriage because she was expected to. It was her duty as a princess. Athrun was smart enough to know that. He also knew that there was nothing he could do about it. As her knight, he had to remain by her side and keep her safe when she needed him. Despite his own worries, he couldn't just abandon her. When she got back from her trip, he would talk to her and tell her he didn't want to end things.

Athrun continued laying on the couch for a few more minutes, but got up when he heard a knock on his door. He straightened out his vest and headed towards the door. He hoped it wasn't Serene, she had been bothering him a lot lately. If she liked him, she needed to know that the feeling wasn't mutual. Even though he hated to be rude, it was something that had to be said. When Athrun opened the door, he saw a smirking Prince Yuna with his arms crossed. Athrun looked at him strangely as he pushed pass him and entered his room. Athrun shut the door and watched as Yuna judged him and his room. The prince finally sat down and grinned.

"Hello, Athrun..."

* * *

please read and review , thankies 


	18. Far Away

**Chapter Eighteen: Far Away**

"This is quite beautiful," Cagalli complimented.

"Oh yes, and it looks wonderful on you."

Cagalli gazed into the mirror as she stood in her wedding dress. It was strapless and hugged her body above the waist tight enough so it wouldn't feel loose. The bottom half was fuller with three layers and made her look like someone opened an umbrella inside. She giggled at the thought but was actually very fond of the dress. It swept over onto the floor, but she was still able to walk in it comfortably. Cagalli knew it was perfect for her. Lady Ruri placed the veil on next, which was also a perfect fit. The lace hid her face just enough and was long in the front. Cagalli turned to her aunt and hugged her. They had spent nearly a month there, enjoying every minute of it.

"Now, let's get you out of that dress so I can safely put it away, then we can leave."

Cagalli nodded and carefully took off the veil. Lady Rur let her change into another dress and then began to fold the wedding one up. Cagalli went outside and saw the same chariot that had brought them. They would finally be going back. Her father had sent a few letters, all talking about her wedding. It was going to take place at Prince Yuna's castle. All the people that were leaving from the Attha Kingdom would travel by chariot. THe only one's that would be around to greet Cagalli and Lady Ruri would be Athrun and Serene. Lacus, Kira, and King Attha would have already gone ahead. Cagalli would be home for about a week before someone would pick her up in a chariot. All in all, her wedding would happen fairly quickly. Cagalli didn't know why, but she didn't ask. She had already decided that she wouldn't cause any problems.

"Are you ready to go?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Mhm, you're already finished?"

"Yes, let's be on our way now."

Cagalli went after Lady Ruri and got into the chariot. Now she was beginning to get nervous. The wedding was actually going to happen. She was going to marry a man she didn't love. She wanted to marry Athrun, not Yuna. Cagalli thought for a moment and then looked at Lady Ruri.

"You know, ever since I was like 13, I've imagined running away with the one I love and starting a new life."

"That's a very interesting desire," Lady Ruri said.

Cagalli smiled and shrugged. She didn't know why she had suddenly remembered that, but she did. And then Cagalli started to get an idea. Having to marry Prince Yuna would completely crush her and she'd have to pretend to be okay. Her whole life would be miserable after that. But if she found a way to leave with Athrun and settle down somewhere, that would make her so happy. She knew she'd never see any of her family again, but she only wanted Athrun. Right now she was sure he was the only one who could complete her. She didn't know how to even plan through it, and it probably wouldn't work. They'd never get away with it.

"I can see your thinking of something. Are you intending on doing something?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Of course not," Cagalli answered quickly.

'I think your lying, please don't. It seems you truly underestimate me, Cagalli."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean, I could help you easily and find a way to get you and Athrun away."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Don't forget my story, Cagalli. What I want is for you to be with the one you love, no matter what. Do you really want to run away with Athrun?"

"Well... yes, but I'd have to talk to him about it."

"Alright, do that when you get home."

And right when she had gotten back, she immediantly went inside. She rushed upstairs and headed to Athrun's with a bright smile. She pushed open the door and then came to a quick stop. The bed sheets had been changed and the desk was cleared. Cagalli walked insdie and opened one of the drawers. Empty. Next, she went to the closet and found that it was also empty. What was going on? Cagalli left his room and walked downstairs, in search of some answers. Her father wasn't even there to answer her questions. She went up to her bedroom and saw that it was the same as when she had left. Where was Athrun? Cagalli turned back around and saw Serene holding a woven basket with clothes in it. Her eyes were shining as she smiled.

"Hello, princess. Welcome back," Serene said.

"Where is Athrun at?" Cagalli demanded.

"Oh, didn't you hear? He left," she smiled.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, somewhere far from here. Too bad, huh?"

Cagalli gave her a look and then shoved her aside as she left to go see Lady Ruri. Why didn't Athrun send her a letter? Why did he go when she wasn't around? And then Cagalli's heart sank. Maybe he had left because he didn't want to see her marry Yuna. Cagalli found Lady Ruri sitting in her room with a letter in her hand. She looked up to see Cagalli standing there with tears in her eyes. Lady Ruri stood up, taking a guess at why she was crying. She put the letter down and hugged her tightly. Just now she had gotten another letter from King Attha, telling her that Athrun had decided to be on his way. Although he had given no reason as to why he had gone, he wanted Cagalli to know that it had been a "pleasant experience".

"I-I just don't understand..."

"Maybe there is a deeper reason as to why he left, Cagalli. You cannot blame yourself, just wait. Perhaps he'll send a note. Now come along, get some lunch."

Cagalli wiped her eyes clean and went out to the dining room. She sat down at the table and waited for her food. When it was put in front of her, she stared down at it and nibbled on a piece of meat. Cagalli picked up her knife and then though back to Serene. She sure had been happy to tell her that Athrun was gone. Had she done something to cause him to go? Cagalli clenched her hand tihgtly around the knife and then quickly shook the thoughts away. She'd deal with Serene later.

* * *

Athrun patted the side of his horse and smiled at him. At least now he'd be able to graze freely instead of being withheld in a stall all day long. He walked back to his house and went inside. He had followed through with his plans of a getting home out in the country and he had a town nearby for when he'd need to go. But he had his house further down the road so he could have his peace. Having just moved in, his place was a little plain. Still, he could fix that later, he wasn't in a rush.

Sunset was coming and soon he'd have to put Savior up in his stall for the night. Athrun had pretty much gotten used to living alone, except for the fact that he kept thinking of Cagalli. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop. But in the end, he knew he had to. She was going to be married to a prince, there was no reason for him to have stayed. That's what he kept telling himself, anyway. It was the only way he felt alright about taking off without telling her. He didn't have much of a choice there either. He had allowed himself into getting blackmailed by a sleezy and arrogant idiot. Athrun should have done something about it...

_"If you don't do what I tell you to, I assure you, Cagalli will find herself at the bottom of the ocean. And if you think about opening your mouth, I'll disarm your credibility with the help of a sweet young lady at my side..."_

_"And where exactly am I supposed to go?"_

_"You can figure that out, pretty boy."_

Athrun sighed and walked outside again. He hadn't wanted to risk Cagalli's safety. He hadn't wanted to risk Cagalli's safety. He quickly called Savior to him and guided him to his bed. After shutting the door, he decided to take a walk into town. The last time he had talked to Cagalli, he basically told her they needed to stop their relationship. And if she had gotten home by now, he was sure she'd be thinking of his words. She'd believe he had left because of her wedding. Although that _was_ one reason he had thought about going, it hadn't been the one that convinced him. If only he had a way to tell her. But he couldn't write to her without a messenger. This town was small, not many people knew their way around. And what did he expect even if he did write to her? She'd be busy. But, there was always Lady Ruri. He could tell her where he was living so she could write back. That was a smart enough plan. All he had to do was find someone that could take his letter.

Athrun finally made his way into town and came up to a white building with a wooden door. He knocked and waited for someone to open the door. An older woman came and smiled wearily. Athrun bowed and walked inside. The woman's name was Lillian and she was the only one Athrun had talked to. She lived alone and needed help getting around, that was where he came in. He helped her with anything she needed and was usually distracted from all other thoughts. Lillian was a very sweet lady and always offered him a nice meal or some pie. Today, she had decided that she just wanted to sit and chat. Athrun simply nodded his head and sat with her.

"How are you today, dear?" Lillian asked.

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Oh, just peachy. You know, a young man like yourself shouldn't be spending all their time with an old lady like me."

"Don't worry, I don't have a problem with coming."

"Do you mean to tell me you don't have a girl in mind?"

"Well... its not that, but she doesn't live around here."

"Then go see her," Lillian replied.

"Its a bit more complicated than that. I am thinking of writing a letter to her aunt, though I don't know how to get it to her."

"Really? Well, you're in luck. My granddaughter can deliver your message. Right now she's off in another town, but she should be back soon."

"I'd hate to impose on her," Athrun said.

"Nonsense, she loves going out. The girl is a free spirit. Now you go on home and come back tomorrow with your letter."

Athrun got to his feet and thanked her before leaving. He was grateful for her and knew he'd have to find some way to make it up to her. By the time Athrun made it back to his home, the sun had gone down. He went into his bedroom and lit a candle that was sitting on his desk. He trusted Lady Ruri and knew she would talk to Cagalli for him. So, Athrun quickly began to write the letter, being careful about which words he used. He didn't want to say too much, in case someone else managed to get ahold of the letter.

And just like he was told, he went to the old woman's home the next morning. He sat with her outside, waiting for her granddaughter. They hadn't been waiting for fifteen minutes, when a big brown stallion came running. The girl sitting on top slowed him down and jumped off esasily. She had short golden hair, wore a dark red shirt with flared sleeves, and a long black vest over it. She had a pair of black pants on and black shoes. Over her face was a black cloth that tied behind her head. She held the reigns her right hand and pulled down the black cloth from her mouth.

"I see you made a new friend," the girl smiled.

"Athrun, I'd like you to meet Stella. Stella, Athrun."

"Nice to meet you," she replied while shaking his hand.

"Pleasure," he said politely.

"I was wondering if you could deliver a letter for him."

"Sure! Where to?" she asked him.

"Its about a 3 day ride south of here," Athrun said.

"Great, I love long rides!" Stella exclaimed.

"Its the Attha Kingdom, you'll-"

"Wow, that's where I'm going?!" she interrupted excitedly.

"Er, yes. You know where it's at?"

"Of course! I'll take it right now! See you later, Gramms!"

She quickly grabbed it from him and hopped up onto her horse again. Athun exchanged looks with Lillian as Stella rode away. He laughed and shrugged. Well, the more eager she was, the faster she'd be.


	19. Bittersweet

**Chapter Nineteen: Bittersweet**

Cagalli stared at the wall opposite of her. White. She never noticed how plain the color was. The more she stared at it, the more she feltl ike she was losing herself. After another five minutes, she got up. Her wedding dress was hanging up safely, ready to be worn. Cagalli gazed at it sadly and ran her hand along it. As beautiful as it was, it wouldn't be used in a way that owuld truly make her shine. Cagalli knew that she had to try and uphold a strong appearance. She couldn't show how vulnerable she was now that Athrun was gone. That was the most important thing, staying strong. Cagalli's head shot up just as she heard the door open. Serene came in with tea and a pleased look on her face.

"I brought you something to-"

"Go, I'm not thirsty," Cagalli ordered coldly.

Serene rolled her eyes and left without another word. Cagalli watched as she left, not really caring about the attitude the girl had. Nothing mattered anymore. Cagalli walked to her door and opened it. She wanted Athrun to appear in fron of her like all the other times that he had. But he wasn't there. Cagalli shook her head and went downstairs. She needed to get out, just to feel a fresh breeze against her dry cheeks. She went outside and proceeded to the stables. She was surprised that no one tried to follow her, but she didn't mind. Everyone belived she had changed her ways, that's why she could be trusted alone. Cagalli hopped up onto Famous and guided him away from the castle. She knew exactly where she wanted to go. And she knew if she wanted, she could escape. But she had no where to go.

She took her time, not having any reason to rush. But before she knew it, she had arrived at the edge of a forest. Cagalli kept on until she heard the sound of running water. She stopped Famous and dismounted before seeing a waterfall along with a rainbow. It had remained a place safely hidden from all other forms of life. Cagalli smiled up at the rainbow, recalling the time when she was there with Athrun. She slipped off her shoes and sat down so she could rest her feet in the water. The roaring waterfall successfully blocked out all her worries, giving her a chance of temporary peace. This was something she had needed. Cagalli breathed in and out deeply, allowing another smile to rise. At lest now, she was alone.

* * *

The ground seemed to tremble below the strong hooves of the horse as it ran. Stella kept her head lowered, avoiding any branches. Sure it was a three day ride for someone that took their time, but she never stopped. She was always moving and couldn't stant it when she wasn't. Intimidation of fear didn't mean anything to her. Even when she came across bandits, she never worried. She knew how to fight. Stella was fairly amused by bandits, they were always so self-assured. But what did that mean? She still had no use for them. People were always interesting though. That was one reason she nejoyed being a messenger so much. She always met different types of people. Sometimes they were nice, sometimes rude. But her enthuisiasm never let hateful types get to her. Usually she shocked the ones that greeted her. She was young but had such an important job. Sometimes she was offered a nice meal, but she declined respectfully. Food would slow her down too much and she didn't want to risk that. She always had to keep moving.

An hour had gone by, and then she saw a castle up ahead of her. This had to be the place. Stella slowed her horse and headed up the road that went to the front doors. It seemed surprisingly quiet, much different from other kingdoms she had visited. Oh well, it wasn't her business. Stella jumped off her horse with the letter in hand and came to a knight guarding the front. He walked over to her and took the letter.

"Who is this addressed to?" he asked.

"The one named Lady Ruri, as it is written on the front."

"So it is, who might this be from?"

"Now how should I know a thing like that?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're delivering it. Surely you know."

"Ay, so it would seem! I do happen to know. She shall know who he is as well. And I don't see how its your business," she grinned.

"Look here, girl. You-"

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Lady Ruri suddenly asked.

"No ma'am," the guard said. "This is for you..."

Lady Ruri took the letter and then looked at the girl. She asked if she wanted some food, but Stella shook her head. Lady Ruri watched as she rode away and then went back inside. After she was in her own room, she opened the envelope. She read it over carefully, relieved that it was from Athrun. And she knew exactly where he was currenly residing at. Lady Ruri began to think, devising a plan in her head. Of course she'd have to talk to Cagalli about it, but she'd be happy to go through with it. Afterall, Cagalli wast the one that had said she wanted to run away with Athrun. So Lady Ruri's idea was a little different, they could still make it work.

Later on when Cagalli returned, Lady Ruri took her back into her room. She told the young girl about the letter and discussed her ideas. Cagalli eagerly agreed to it, happy that she'd be able to see Athrun oncea gain. When she left Lady Ruri's room, she kept a calm appearance and went upstairs. She hadn't even hesitated when her aunt had asked her if she'd be willing to leave her home forever. Cagalli sat on her bed and sighed. Would this be the right thing to do? She knew it was what she wanted, but what would her father do? She'd hurt him so much. Still... she loved Athrun. She couldn't imagine living without him. And so Cagalli made her decision, she wanted Athrun. No matter the cost.

* * *

Cagalli watched as the rain came down. The skies darkened with gray clouds as they hovered above. The rain wasn't a bad omen. She refused to let that thought into her head. Cagalli gazed at the chariot as it pulled away and into the down pour. She turned away and strolled down the long hall to the bedroom. On her way there, Serene shoved pass her carelessly. Cagalli stopped and smiled to herself. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Serene smirking when she herself looked back. Cagalli heard the girl coming back to her. Serene stood in front of her, smiling now.

"How are you doing now, Cagalli?" Serene asked.

"Better than you think," she replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I'm going to bed-"

"How are you going to sleep... knowing I'm the reason your precious Athrun is gone?"

"I'll sleep just fine," Cagalli said coolly.

Serene stared at her, a bit annoyed that she hadn't gotten more upset. Cagalli brushed past her and went into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and changed into her nightgown. It was already late, meaning Serene would be going to sleep soon. Cagalli was glad that Serene had admitted what she had done. She knew that she wanted her tos how just how shocked she was, therefore she hid it. Cagalli went over to her balcony and gazed outside at the night sky. Hopefully Lady Ruri would be alright in this weather. It was important that she came back on Cagalli's wedding day and not a day sooner or later.

Cagalli waited until it was late into the night before getting back up. She silently left her room and walked down the hall. She stood at Serene's door and quickly went in. She kneeled down next to her bed and held something sharp up against her neck. Serene's eyes opened widly, feeling the blade on her. Cagalli smiled over at her, pressing the knife lower. Cagalli could feel Serene's heartbeat growing faster, thinking that something was actually going to happen to her. But Cagalli only wanted to play with her head, nothing more. This was how she intended on getting revenge.

"How are you sleeping?" Cagalli whispered.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You know, I don't think your gonna be living here anymore. Tomorrow, you're leaving and I'm never going to see you again."

"...That poor little hearbreak of yours caused you to go crazy."

Cagalli laughed to herself. "If you're not gone by the time I wake up tomorrow morning, you'll be even closer to this knife."

Cagalli stared down at Serene a few seconds more before getting up and going. There, that should have been enough to scare Serene. Cagalli went back to her room and climbed into bed. With Serene out of the way, things would go by a lot easier. Cagalli covered herself with her blanket and snuggled into the pillow. A flash of lightning lit everything up, then she was covered in darkness. Only a couple of more days and she'd be free. That thought actually helped her to rest easier and soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Cagalli took her time getting dressed. She finished her make-up and then headed downstairs. She entered the dining room calmly and sat down to wait for her breakfast. She was curious as to whether or not Serene was gone yet, but she'd wait. There was no reason to rush, especially when she had other things on her mind. She wanted to know what was going on at Prince Yuna's castle. They probably planned on making something big and beautiful with many guests. There'd be gorgeous flowers to decorate the place. The wedding was going to be something amazing. Cagalli lowered her eyes as she ate. Lacus, Kira, and her father would be expecting her to show up. They'd be waiting and waiting, then they'd start to panic. Where was she? Her father would send someone back to his home to check on her. Then he'd find out that she was gone...

"Lady Cagalli," someone called suddenly.

She looked up quickly to see a smiling man. "Yes, Nobunori?"

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"I'm fine," Cagalli said. "If you'll excuse me, I'm not too hungry."

Cagalli left the room and started back up to the second floor. She had another reason to feel so grateful for leaving her home, which was that she'd no longer have to deal with troublesome maids. Cagalli laughed to herself as she pushed open Serene's door. She gave a sigh of relief and glanced over the empty space. It seemed as if her young maid had decided not to take any chances. With Serene out of the way, Cagalli would be able to be at ease. She left silently and went to her own room. For now, she'd have herself some rest. It wasn't as if she had anything to do anyway.

Cagalli slipped off her heels and walked barefoot into her room. She heard the light sound of rain falling, signaling the end of a storm. When the rain was done with, the sun would finally come out again. She sat down on a chair and leaned back. She'd need to pack her suitcases before Lady Ruri came for her. Cagalli got back up and went to her dressing room. She dipped into her closet and took out some clothes. Cagalli carefully went through her things, making sure she knew exactly what she wanted to take. Although she loved everything she had, she just wanted to fit in with a new average life. She didn't want any signs of royalty on her any longer. But, she knew that was going to be hard. Her whole life had been based on royalty. Still, she wanted to pull away from it all.

After finishing with her packing, Cagalli went back to her bedroom with the suitcases and set them down. Now that that was done with, all she had to do now was wait. Cagalli felt the level of anxiety rising in her. Tomorrow was the day. The day she was supposed to get married. She went onto her wet balcony and looked out at the mountains. At least the rain had stopped, that was one good thing that had happened so far. Cagalli headed inside and sighed deeply. What now?

* * *

That's it for now, I don't even know how long I took to write this but its here and I hope its enjoyable


	20. Soon

**Chapter Twenty: Soon**

The sun beamed in brightly through the window, causing Cagalli to glow in its light. Due to the lack of a maid, she had a female cook help her put on her wedding dress. She didn't want to ruin the dress in any way and took her time as she slid it around her body. Her helper tied the back so that it closed around her tightly. Cagalli walked out in front of her mirror and smiled. Okay, so she loved the way she looked. Next, she put on her jewelry and then did her make-up. Everything was going fine so far, perhaps a happy ending would be in her future.

"You look gorgeous, Princess Cagalli. You shall make a wonderful bride."

"Thank you for your time," Cagalli replied.

"It was my privelage, princess. Is there anything else I can do?"

"No, you can go now," Cagalli smiled.

The woman bowed to her and then left. Cagalli got up and sighed heavily. This was it, the day had finally come. She had her suitcases with her and was ready to be on her way. To complete her wedding dress, she put on her veil over her head. It had to be nearing midday by now. And just then, Cagalli heard the sound of horses coming. She went to the window and saw a black chariot coming with a man steering it. Cagalli picked up her luggage and hurried downstairs. One knight took her suitcases while another helped her into the chariot. She smiled and thanked them. Then Cagalli started to wonder just where Lady Ruri was. Once they started to move, she opened the slide that allowed her to see the driver. He wore a large hat that overed his face, a long black coat, and baggy black pants.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" asked a familiar voice.

Cagalli's eyes widened and she gasped. That was quite the disguise and soon she was laughing because of it. Lady Ruri looked back at her with an amused expression on her face. As long as Cagalli knew it was her, she'd keep her appearance as a man. Going to the town where Athrun was at would take at least three days. They'd have to travel slowly and carefully. Lady Ruri just didn't know hot they were going to stop to rest. Would they first go to her home or continue on? If they went to her cottage, they would get off track from their final destination. Lady Ruri continued on for about an hour more before she came to a stop and turned around.

"Cagalli, what do you wish to do?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"Would you rather go straight to Athrun, or-"

"Yes," she said instantly. "I want to see him as soon as possible."

"Alright then, off we go."

Cagalli closed the slide and sat back down. She really admired how far Lady Ruri was willing to go for her. She giggled again at the fact that she had dressed as a man. Cagalli didn't know how Lady Ruri even thought of that idea. She was such a creative being. And Cagalli was truly grateful for her. She'd never be able to run away to Athrun on her own. Once he saw her in her wdding dress, she wondered what he would say. All she knew was that he'd see just how far she had gone to be with him.

* * *

Lacus sat next to Kira with her hands folded in her lap and a smile on her face. This was so exciting, Cagalli was getting married. Everything was set up so perfectly, the main color being a dark blue. The only problem was that it was getting late and she still hadn't arrived. The sun was going to be setting soon and everyone was feeling anxious. Especially the bride's father. They should have been back by now. Had something happened? Kira finally stood up and went to the king to talk.

"I don't know what is taking them so long," King Attha asked.

"Is it possible that she's just held up at home?" Kira asked.

"I'm not sure, I should send someone to go."

Kira watched as his father rushed off, immediantly sending a knight out. Lacus went over to her fiance and took his hand. He looked over at her and smiled warmly. Lacus would have thought that Cagalli had run away with Athrun, if only he hand't been gone before she even got home. So what was going on? But, wherever Cagalli was, she was probably fine. She knew how to handle herself, and perhaps Lady Ruri was with her. Lacus saw Prince Yuna pacing restlessly, and she could tell he was starting to painc. Hel ooked so much older than Cagalli, how did her father think that she'd be good with him?

"Something wrong?" Kira suddenly asked.

"No, nothing at all."

"I can tell you're thinking of something."

"I just don't think Yuna is good for Cagalli."

"I'm sure once she gets to know him, she'll grow to love him."

"I don't think so," Lacus replied.

* * *

Cagalli gazed out the window, seeing that the sun had finally set. They were currently on a dirt road that was going deep into the forest and already they had stopped in one town for food. The way Lady Ruri explained it, they would pass three towns before they got to where Athrun was currently living. Cagalli opened the slide so she could see her driver and laughed again. The fake mustache was what made it a lot more funnier. Her aunt looked over her shoulder and smiled. She then looked up at the night sky and stopped to light the lantern.

"Ruri, are you tired? Maybe I should take the reigns."

"Nonsense! I can't have you sitting up here in your wedding dress, I'll keep going."

"You're not gonna go all night are you?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll try, so you can see Athrun."

Cagalli smiled and told her to wait. She shut thes lide and pulled off her veil, then put on a long black cloak over her dress and buttoned it so that her dress wouldn't be seen. She could take turns with Lady Ruri, that way she'd be able to rest some. Cagalli got out of the chariot and sat next to her aunt. She pulled her hood over her head and insisted that Lady Ruri go to rest. At last she agreed and got into the chariot. Cagalli knew she could do this, they were only headed in one directin. After whipping the reigns, they were on their way.

* * *

Athrun sat up on a hill, gazing at the stars. He was positive now that Lady Ruri had gotten his letter, thanks to Stella. All he had to do was wait for her to write him back. She would most likely take a few days, but he just wanted to know how Cagalli was doing. Athrun wondered what was going on with them. Were they still trying to get the wedding ready? Athrun sighed and stood up. He didn't care about the wedding, he didn't care that Cagalli was going to be with another man. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one that truly loved her.

Making his way back home, Athrun took Savior and put him in his stall. He locked it and went inside his house. He went to his room and rolled over onto his bed. How was he going to sleep when his mind wasn't ready to? All he could think about was Cagalli and how she was marrying the sleeziest guy that could walk the face of the earth. How did her father not see that?

When morning came, Athrun made it a point to not think about that anymore. He ate a bit of breakfast and then let his horse back out. He headed into town when the sund was up, going to the old woman, Lillian. She came to him with a smile and let him in. She was alone once again, Stella had gone on another delivery. Athrun spent the whole morning with Lillian, chatting, or helping her around her home. One of the things that made her so enjoyable was how witty and lively she was. She was so energetic and easy going that he felt he could trust her. So much so that he went into detail about Cagalli. After he caught her up on everything, she smiled and gently pat his hand.

"That's quite the love story," Lillian said.

"I guess," Athrun smiled.

"Will you ever see this girl again?" she asked.

"I don't know, I doubt it..."

"Never doubt, Athrun. Maybe fate will bring her to you."

Athrun shrugged and went to her window. Cagalli cmoing back to him would be a pure blessing. But he needed to have hope. And afterall, there was a reason why he had written to Lady Ruri. He knew she would help him as best as she could. He had faith in her, mostly becasue she had proven how trustworthy she was.

Athrun stayed a little while longer, having lunch with the woman, then going on his way. As he made his way back home, he saw different types of people, ranging from children to adults. As livily as this place was, it still had a sense of security and serenity. He knew right then that Cagalli would love living there. She enjoyed being around people. Athrun smiled and went down the road that led him to the outskirts of town. He followed a light trail in the grass until he found his cottage and saw Savior grazing a few feet away. Yes, this was a nice and quiet home. Being away from war and kings had lifted the burden he carried in his heart. It was a relief to just keep to himself without having to take orders from anyone.

* * *

Cagalli pouted as she sat in the chariot. She felt like it had been longer than three days and her aunt didn't even let her take the reigns anymore. She had slept off most of the day, but had waken at the sound of thunder. The next thing she knew, it was pouring. And Lady Ruri hadn't even stopped, even after Cagalli begged her to. Oh, how stubborn that woman was. Cagalli had changed the night before, deciding Athrun would just have to wait before he could see her in her wedding dress. For now, she was just wearing a long purple dress.

When the chariot stopped, Cagalli didn't budge. Lady Ruri had said she wasn't to get out unless called upon. Lazily, she laid over on the seat and shut her eyes. She pictured how her ideal wedding would look like, then saw her father's face pop up into her head. She quickly opened her eyes and sighed. Hopefully he had received his letter by now, then he wouldn't worry about her. Cagalli had decided she wasn't going to trouble herself with the thought of him, he'd be fine.

Cagalli felt the chariot yank forward and was suddenly thrown onto the floor from the force. She muttered to herself and then sat back down on the cushion. It seemed like they were going faster than before, but she said nothing. Maybe they were getting closer. Cagalli could hear the sound of gravel beneath the horses and then the feel of lush grass. The chariot came to a stop and Lady Ruri yelled for her. Eagerly, she jumped out into the rain and went to her driver.

"This is the end of your journey, my lady."

"You mean... we're finally here?" Cagalli asked while looking around.

"He's just through those trees, do you need any help?"

Cagalli shook her head quickly and went to get her things. When she went back to her aunt, she hugged her tightly and thanked her. The woman smiled and rushed her off. Cagalli didn't need to be told twice. She took off running, even with the rain beating down against her. She went through the trees and rested her eyes on a house. Cagalli walked up to the door and stood staring at it for a moment. This was it, the moment she'd finally get to see her love. Cagalli banged her suitcase against the door, making sure he'd hear her. Silence. Cagalli banged again and then heard the sound of footsteps. He was coming. When he opened the door, he froze up. Cagalli stood soaking wet in front of him.

It was funny how long they both stayed there. Cagalli felt paralyzed with joy once seeing his gorgeous green eyes. She dropped her suitcases and flung her arms around his neck. He caught her quickly, although still in shock. As he gazed at her, he wasn't sure she had ever looked so beautiful. He didn't know how she was there, but he didn't care. All he could think of was what Lillian had told him. When Athrun finally let her go, he saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her back into him for a kiss, glad that he could finally feel her lips again. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much," she whispered to him.

"I missed you, too..."

* * *

**The end! This was the first story out of all the ones that I have ever written, and thats a lot! I'm sure this story seemed rush, but I was just so glad to have an ending xD Thank you to all that reviewed, I read every single one and loved them all!**


	21. The Return!

So, I hope everyone loved this story and I am just giving the headsz up that there will be a part 2 coming up shortly 

I've already started writing and, still trying to figure everything out, but it would be nice to pick up and see what the

happy couple have been up to lately. Thanks to all my readersz and be looking out!


End file.
